Now what
by Justin's Bay-B Gurl
Summary: Inuyasha leaves Kagome for Kikyo, Kagome goes home,becomes goth and suicidal. Then is dianosted as Bipolar.Kagome becomes a demon and desides to hunt Naraku down and kill him, but what happends when Inuyasha catches her? R
1. The begining of my troubles

**_Disclaimer: sits on ground I don't own anything of Romiko Takhashi's ok!_**

_**A/N : this here was a story I just thought of out of the blue and I hope you love it so sit back relax and enjoy the story .**_

_**Chapter One: The vary beginning of my troubles**_

Kagome POV:

" _We are in the middle of a battle with Naraku and so far it's not looking too well, Songo is really hurt, Miroku can't use his wind tunnal because he is poisoned from the Samyosho and is close to death and Inuyasha is losing a lot of blood." _

_End of POV_

" Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled across the field. "The Jewel is in his stomach!"

" As if I can get their Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell on one knee trying to catch his breath.

Kagome hurried and rushed to his side almost in medially after he fell unconscious. "Inuyasha! Please don't leave me here alone! I can't do this on my own!" She yelled at the hanyou while sobbing really hard.

Kagome seemed to be the only one who was not hurt, and now she has to fight this battle on her own but how? She was all out of arrows. As Kagome Kept dodging all the demons attacks until Naraku punched Kagome sending her into a nearby tree with a deep cut in her side.

Kagome then found one of her arrows and picked it up while she tried to stand up on her weak legs and run to her bow.

" Looks like the Miko is too weak to stand up my lord, what action would you like me to take?"

" Let me kill her kagura I still have my score to settle with her since she just took half of my shikon jewel." Naraku said in a deep growl as he walked over to Kagome and picked her up by her throat. Kagome struggled against his grasp as his claws stated to enter her flesh. Kagome took the arrow she had in her hand and pierced it into his eye.

" Take this you basterd!" Kagome yelled as she pushed it further into his eye while it started to glow. Kagome then kicked him off her as she ran for Sango's sword and stabbed him in the stomach as he went to reach for her once more. Kagura then picked Naraku up and flew off on her feather with him in her arms as he laid close to death.

_Damn she almost had him killed, I could have finished him off but what if he survived? I would have been killed. Next time he won't be so lucky to live. But how was she able to take half of the shikon jewel from him? Oh well her having half has weakened him. Good cuz next time if they don't kill him I will. _ Kagura said to her self as Naraku lay in her arms sleeping.

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha side and grabbed his hand as she tried to shake him gently awake while tears streamed down her pale skin. "Inuyasha please wake up! Please wake up! Wake up! She screamed between violent sobs before a hand reached up and touched her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Kagome. Your hurt badly, Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up and pulled her into his arms.

" This is nothing but a scratch," Kagome said sarcastically as she buried her face into his Kimono.

" Oh trying to act tuff huh?" He said as he looked at the tear stricken women in his arms.

" No, I can never be stronger with out you by my side Inuyasha." " I was so scared that you were gonna die" Kagome said as she tightened her grip on him as he slowly picked her up bridle style and slowly put her on his back. Inuyasha then walked over to Miroku and Sango and put them on Kirara "Kirara be careful and fly slow ok?" He asked the twin tail as he softly petted her on her head. Inuyasha then picked up Shippo and carried him in his arms tightly in his arms so he would not drop him as he was running through the forest.

A/n: Sorry for such a short first chapter but the next one will get to the point of the whole story ok plz review and hope you all liked it Jane!

Kiddie Kida Kitsune


	2. Stay Away!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Romiko Takahashi's characters ok? You sick and twisted people! I'm just kidding.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**A/n: where we last left off was where Inuyasha started carrying everyone to Kaede's **_

" No, I can never be stronger with out you by my side Inuyasha." " I was so scared that you were gonna die" Kagome said as she tightened her grip on him as he slowly picked her up bridle style and slowly put her on his back. Inuyasha then walked over to Miroku and Sango and put them on Kirara "Kirara be careful and fly slow ok?" He asked the twin tail as he softly petted her on her head. Inuyasha then picked up Shippo and carried him in his arms tightly in his arms so he would not drop him as he was running through the forest.

**Chapter two: Don't come near me ever again you basterd!**

"Keade, are they going to be ok?" Inuyasha asked as the old women bandaged up his wounds.

" Yes Inuyasha they are all going to be ok, so tell me Inuyasha, How did Kagome end up with half of the Shikon No Tama?

" Long story short, half was in his back and the other was in his stomach, Kagome told me that before I passed out, Damnit!" Inuyasha said while punching the floor with his fist causing the floor to crack a bit.

" Inuyasha what's ails ye now?" The old women said in a soft voice.

" Its all my fault that Kagome go hurt as well as everyone else" Inuyasha said in a low voice as he look over towards Kagome. " I could have lost her Kaede, I could have lost them " Inuyasha said as he lowered his head to hide his face with the shadow of his bangs.

Kaede just looked at the Hanyou " Inuyasha this was not any of your doing it was Naraku's, don't blame your self-Inuyasha" She said while slightly hugging him.

Inuyasha smiled and slightly hugged the old women back " Thank you Kaede obo-Chan" He said in a soft voice.

"Now don't you go telling anyone bout this little discussion we just had of it'll be you head you old hag" Inuyasha said as he slowly headed towards the door to the hut.

"Oi! Inuyasha!" Kaede yelled before he could completely take off. " Where are ye going Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around and gave the old women a glare. " If it was any of your business I would have told you, now get off my back" He yelled as he sprinted into the forest.

Kaede slowly turned around but stopped when she noticed one of Kikyo's Shini-dama-chuu's that circled around Inuyasha and slowly went in the direction of Goshiboku.

"Inuyasha, are you going to go after Kikyo?" Keade asked as she slowly approached the hanyou.

" If Kagome wakes up, tell her I said to not follow me!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran in the path that the Shini-dama-chuu went in.

Keade slowly shook head in disappointment. "Inuyasha you just lost your one and only women who loves you for how you are and not what you are" She mumbles slightly to herself.

(_In the hut)_

Kagome slightly stirred in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes when she heard Inuyasha yell, _"If Kagome wakes up, tell her I said to not follow me!" _Kagome slowly sat up and looked around the hut to find every one except Inuyasha and Keade in the room. "Where did he go?" She asked her self; just then it hit her, "could he be going after Kikyo?" Kagome slowly stood up out of the spot where she was sleeping and slowly stumbled to the doorway of the hut.

Kaede slowly turned around from where she just watched the hanyou run when she saw Kagome stumbling out of the hut.

"Keade, Where is Inuyasha at?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"My child, ye must not be out of ye bed just yet, ye need to give your wounds time to heal before you start walking around" Keade said as she gently put her hand on Kagome's arm. "Come my child, ye must get some rest, its for your own health.

Kagome pulled her arm out of Kaede's grasp and looked at her in discussed. "Kaede!" she said in a raspy voice. " Of all people to lie to me, I never thought some one I trust as much as I would myself to lie to me to my face! Now tell me which way he went!" She yells as she took a firm hold on Kaede's arm.

Kaede looked at the ground and said "He went to Goshiboku to go talk to my sister Kikyo, I'm so sorry my child" The old women said in a sad and low tone.

Kagome looked up from where she was standing "Inuyasha how could you," She said as she turned around and disappeared in the hut only to come out again with her backpack and bow and arrows as she stomp away to the god tree.

" Kagome! Don't do it! Deep down inside, Inuyasha loves you with all his heart!" Kaede yelled as Kagome acme to the vary edge of the forest and turned around.

"And yet he still breaks my heart by going to her! Inuyasha dose not love me! He loves Kikyo! He always has! Now let me let him go so I cane be free from this pain and sorrow that you call love and trust!" Kagome yelled as she begun running into the forest.

(Inuyasha)

Inuyasha slowly followed the soul collector until he came to the sacred tree to find Kikyo sitting in the branches looking down at him.

"Inuyasha" She called out in a low and quiet voice.

Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo, "Are you gonna come down here or what?" He asked in a slightly irritated voice.

Ki9kyo smiled slightly as she jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Inuyasha. " So Inuyasha… What brings you here?" Kikyo asked as she slowly wrapped her arms around the hanyou's waist.

"I've came to the decision to protect you like I promised. Now that Kagome has weaken Naraku, right now would be the time to attack," He said as he pulled the dead Miko closer to his chest.

" Inuyasha…" Kikyo said in a soft voice.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a soft kiss.

Kikyo stood there in shock for a moment until they broke the kiss. "Inuyasha, Please stay with me and never leave." Kikyo said as she pulled Inuyasha into a more passionate kiss.

"Anything to hold you again my Kikyo" Inuyasha said as he slowly kissed the miko's neck until he heard a zipping noise go past his head and into the trunk of Goshiboku tree.

Inuyasha looked up in shock to see whom it was who try to shoot him with the arrow. "Kagome" Inuyasha said in a low and shaky tone.

" Why Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while she had her head to the ground.

" Look Kagome I-I" He said until he was cut off by the women in his arms.

"Inuyasha loves me! Kagome, you were nothing to him but a jewel detector."

"I see" Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes to the couple standing in front of her as she pulled another arrow from her back and slid it into the bow and pulled it back. "Inuyasha how could you do this to me!" Kagome cried " I trusted you!" she said as she released the arrow causing Inuyasha and Kikyo to dodge and loaded the bow and hide behind the tree while Inuyasha put Kikyo down on the ground and come back from behind the tree.

"Kagome please hear me out I never wanted things to be this way!" Inuyasha yelled as he slowly backed away from the angry miko as she loaded the bow and aimed it towards his heart. "Kagome No!" Yelled a voice as they jumped in the way of Kagome's purification arrow.

"Miroku?" Kagome said in a low and sad voice as she dropped to her knees and slowly started sobbing.

"Kagome stop this," said Sango as she wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Inuyasha never wanted this to happen, He loves you Kagome he would never leave you for Kikyo" Sango said as she tightened her arms around Kagome once more. "Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground and said, " I'm sorry Sango but that's exactly what I did to Kagome." He said in a low growl.

Miroku's jaw dropped to the ground as he looked over to where Sango and Kagome were sitting. "Inuyasha, but why?" They both asked unison

The hanyou just stared at the ground as Kikyo came out of her hiding place behind the tree and walked towards Kagome. "You see Kagome." She said as she lowered her self in front of her recarnation, "You never belonged here in the first place and you will never have his heart, Inuyasha belongs to me" Kikyo said in a emotionless voice.

Kagome sat there and looked up at Kikyo and pulled her hand back as it quickly came in contacted with the clay flesh. "Get away from me!" Kagome yell as she pushed Sango off her and begun running then came to a sudden stop in front of Inuyasha. "I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU WORTHLESS HALF EXCUSE FOR A MAN" Kagome yell Into Inuyasha sensitive ears. As she turned around Inuyasha grabbed her arm "Please Kagome don't leave" He said in a low, shaky voice.

Kagome grabbed the hanyou's hand and pulled it away as her fist came in contact with his jaw causing him to take a step or two back before steadying. "Stay away from me you basterd!" She screamed as she ran to the well and jumped inside. And that was the last they time they ever saw her.

(In Kagome's time)

Kagome stumbled out of the well house crying and sobbing her little heart out until she collapsed onto the ground as darkness slowly comforted her to a deep sleep.

Kagome's mom just happened to be in the storage house across the shine when she heard her daughter crying until she collapsed on to the ground, that's when Mrs. Higurashi called (911) for help.

(In the hospital)

Kagome slowly woke up to a strange beeping noise that belonged to a heart monitor, she begun to sit up and look around "where am I?" she said in a quiet whisper.

A/n sorry to leave you all here, So how did you like this chapter? well I will update soon ok Jane!


	3. A shattered Spirit and Violent Sobs

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Anyone else that belongs to the Anima world ok…. Do I have to spell it out for you people? Oh wait, I just did. Lol!**_

_**A/n: Ok people Chapter 3 is now done. And if you don't like it, then tell me…. What I am doing wrong Plz, any who here you go.**_

_**We last left off here:**_

_(In Kagome's time)_

_Kagome stumbled out of the well house crying and sobbing her little heart out until she collapsed onto the ground as darkness slowly comforted her to a deep sleep. _

_Kagome's mom just happened to be in the storage house across the shine when she heard her daughter crying until she collapsed on to the ground, that's when Mrs. Higurashi called (911) for help. _

_(In the hospital) _

_Kagome slowly woke up to a strange beeping noise that belonged to a heart monitor, she begun to sit up and look around _"where am I?"_ she said in a quiet whisper._

_**Chapter 3: A shattered spirit and violent sobs. **_

Kagome looked around the room that she was in to figure out why and how she got there in the first place.

"Ok Kagome mom should be here, after all she is the last person I recall seeing before I-I" Kagome started before she felt like someone ripped out her heart and stabbed it with a wooden stake that would normally be used to kill vampires in scary sci-fi shows like Buffy the vampire slayer.

Kagome then grabbed her chest where her heart is located as she collapsed on the floor next to the hospital bed that she was laying on before she got up out of it. Kagome's body begun to rock in violent sobs and she slowly whispered Inuyasha's name. "How could you?" She continued to say in her head as she begun to have flash backs of Inuyasha holding the women who she was reincarnated with in the first place. Not long after the flash back Kagome stood up and ran out of the hospital room only to run into her mother.

"Kagome?" Mrs. H. said as she wrapped her arms around her daughters shaking form as she begun to rock her back and forth.

"Tell me Kagome, What happened to you?" Mrs. H. said in a low whisper.

Kagome's body shook even more violently with her heart wrenching sobs. "I just want t-to g-g-go h-h-h-home mom." She said between sobs.

"Ok Kagome lets go" Mrs. H, said as she picked her daughter up to her feet as they both walked out of the hospital.

(_In Kagome's room)_

Kagome sat in her bed as she quietly stared at her window with her back against the wall. Kagome stood up from where she was sitting as she walk across her room over to her CD player and popped in her Evenescence CD that she got off Ebay cause she thought it might help out her mood swings she had been getting the whole time she had been home from the Inuyasha and Kikyo incident. As Kagome reached for the play button she heard a knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

Kagome slightly rolled her eyes "Who is it?" She yelled in a slightly irritated voice.

"Kagome Inuyasha is here!" Her mother called from the other side of the door.

"Send him in here mother" she said in an emotionless voice.

Inuyasha slowly walked into the room only to find that all the lights were off and it was pitch black, All the hanyou could hear was a girl silently whispering to herself low enough to where not even his keen hearing could catch on to what she was saying.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he slowly walked over to her bed. All he could see was her body but her face was covered by a blanket of darkness, her couldn't even tell if she even looking at him or not.

"What do you want now?" She said in a venomous voice.

Inuyasha winced at the anger her aura was sending off. "_Was she really that mad?" _Inuyasha asked himself as he moved back away from her a bit. "Kagome I'm so sorry" He said in a low tone.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you again"

"Go find Kikyo, I'm sure you won't miss me no more, or did she…" Kagome paused as she seen Inuyasha look down at the bed with a sad look in his eyes. "I see" Kagome said in a small hiss in anger. "So you came here to take me back all because she rejected you once again huh?"

Inuyasha looked up at her with begging eyes as he slowly and shamefully shook his head yes.

Kagome then leaned forward into the moonlight that was casting the shadow in to the corner of her bed where she was sitting and what Inuyasha saw was not the Kagome he knew. Kagome's eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and they no longer had that happy glow to them no more, they were casted over with a dim light, also her face was paler then snow as if she was nothing then a mere ghost like image and it looked as if she had been starving her self for weeks on end. By the way Kagome looked, She was no more then a shell of a mortal of a sweet girl whose soul had shattered along with her spirit.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his eyes started to tear up, "_Kagome…." _He called in his mind as the first tear had fallen from his golden eyes as he turned his head, Inuyasha was disgusted, not with her but with him, he had drove Kagome to this state of insanity, Kagome was too far gone in his eyes an there was no way of bringing her back.

Kagome sat in silence as she took her pail shaky hands and cupped both sides of his face as she slowly turned his head so he would look her in the eyes. "Inuyasha, why?" She asked in a shaky voice as her body started to rock its self with violent sobs.

Inuyasha's eyes started to shed more tears at what she just asked him, "I'm sorry," He whispered as his own body begun to shake with heart wrenching sobs.

Kagome looked at him deep into his eyes and said the one thing that she never thought she would ever say. "Inuyasha I want you to leave and never come back here," She said in a firm voice.

Inuyasha looked up at her as he pulled her into a tight embrace "Please don't do this Kagome, Please don't make me go" he said as he buried his head into Kagome's chest as his sobs became more violent to the point where they would suck the vary breath out of him causing him to hyperventilate.

"Inuyasha get off me!" she screamed as she grabbed the rosary that hung around his neck and tore it off his neck with one tug.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a small whisper as he sensed a foreboding energy coming off the heart broken priestess.

Kagome looked down at the floor as she balled her hands into fists as her Miko powers started to grow out of control as Kagome muttered the words '_tainted half breed' _As she raised her hand up and shot a wave of power out of her hands causing him to fly into the wall,

Inuyasha looked up from where he had crashed at and noticed that her aura was stronger then any demons that he had ever encountered. Inuyasha stood up and ran over to the window and leaped out and ran into the well house and disappears from her time hopefully for good.

"Inuyasha if I ever see you again, I swear I'll kill you on the spot."

_**A/n: Wow Kagome is so creepy huh? I never thought that this chapter would come out so good. Well I'm gonna up date this story next time I get a chapter review ok? Until next time, see ya!**_


	4. Confusing Emotions

_**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Inuyasha! **_

_**A/n: Ok my last chapter was a lil bit more out of place then usual. I will take up on your suggestion later ok Inumonkey13? I'll have Inuyasha come back to Kagome's time again to ask her for her help to find the jewel shards or something or rather ok? By then all hell would have broken lose ok? Well sorry for my little rants. And here goes chapter 4 of now what, so sit back, relax and enjoy my fanfic. We last left off here.**_

_Flash back_

"_Inuyasha get off me!" she screamed as she grabbed the rosary that hung around his neck and tore it off his neck with one tug._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a small whisper as he sensed a foreboding energy coming off the heart broken priestess._

_Kagome looked down at the floor as she balled her hands into fists as her Miko powers started to grow out of control as Kagome muttered the words _'tainted half breed'_ As she raised her hand up and shot a wave of power out of her hands causing him to fly into the wall,_

_Inuyasha looked up from where he had crashed at and noticed that her aura was stronger then any demons that he had ever encountered. Inuyasha stood up and ran over to the window and leaped out and ran into the well house and disappears from her time hopefully for good._

"_Inuyasha if I ever see you again, I swear I'll kill you on the spot."_

_Chapter 4: Confusing emotions_

Kagome stood at the window staring off at the moon after Inuyasha left as she tried to figure out exactly what was wrong with her. " Ok Kagome, spill it why do you have the sudden urge to wanna kill people and little cute fuzzy creatures?" Kagome asked her self out loud.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

Kagome knew who was at the door before the sat down on the window seal "Come in mom" she said in a slight hissing voice.

"Kagome are you ok? I heard a extremely loud crash!" Mrs. H. yelled while she tried to open the door.

"Turn the door knob to the right not left" Kagome said in a silent snicker at her mothers effort to open the door.

After sitting there for 5 minuets in counting of her waiting for her to figure out how to open the door Kagome got up and opened the door know causing Mrs. H. to stumble and fall towards the door only to get caught in Kagome's arms. "You ok mom?"

Kagome's mother slightly shook her head _'yes' _while she stood up. Mrs. H. looked around the room only to see darkness. Mrs. H. turned around and flicked on the light switch only to have it turned back off, and then Mrs. H turned it on again only to have Kagome turn it off again. Kagome's mom tried once more only to get slammed into the wall.

"Touch that light switch one more time and I'll beat the shit out of you mom! You understand?"

Kagome's mom eyes widen as big as porslin plates. "Kagome?" she said in a shaky voice.

Mrs. H., same as Inuyasha, Could not see Kagome's face through the darkness of the room. "Kagome what happened to you, why are you like this? You're not Kagome. My daughter never had an evil bone in her body and she was always pure at heart. She was always happy, and never swore, tell me what did you do to my daughter?" Mrs. H said in a shaky tone.

Kagome looked at the floor away from her mothers' worried gaze. "Mom why would you ever think that nonsense?' Your smarter then that mommy" Kagome said in a dark and cracky tone.

"I don't understand what your saying Kagome" Mrs. H. said in a sad tone.

"Oh please, spare me with all your 'I don't understand' bull shit, I've been home for about a fucking week, I never eat and as you see I'm wallowing in self pity and hatred towards that tainted half breed Inuyasha not to mention I banished him from here for good, now you tell me mom, do I sound happy to you?" Kagome yelled into her mothers face in a violently venomous voice.

Kagome's mom pulled her self out of Kagome's grip and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Help me help you Kagome, Please, let me send you to a psychiatrist please" Kagome's mom pleaded as she tighten her grip around her once more.

"Get out!" Kagome screamed as she pushed her moms arms from around her and threw Mrs. H. into the wall once mom.

Kagome's mom shook her head yes as she stood up and walked towards the door and put her hand on the doorknob before….

"Mom, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me tomarrow, I've been in here for a week and school is starting next week, and seeing how I'm now a senior we don't have to wear the uniforms any more?" Kagome asked in her normal tone as if nothing had happened between the two of them.

Kagome's mom turned her head to see her daughters face but couldn't because of the darkness that seemed to consume the whole room. "Um sure where would you like to go Kagome?" Mrs. H. said in the same normality of her voice, although deep inside it felt as if someone just walked over her grave.

Kagome smiled widely like she would any other time when she was happy and care free, "How bout the mall at noon?"

"Sure why not, I could use a few things my self from there" Mrs. H. said while she was still trying to keep the heart broken look off her features off her face.

"Then it's a date?" Kagome said with a hope full look on her features.

"It's a date" Kagome's mom said in a 'cheery' tone.

"Yay!" Kagome squealed as she threw her arms around her mother's waist.

Kagome's mom giggled and tried to loosen Kagome's grip only to have Kagome scream.

"No!" "Please don't leave me mommy I promise I'll be good!" Kagome screamed as if she was nothing more then a mere 3 Year old getting token away from her adoptive family by social services only because the child had been too much to take care of.

"Kagome?" What's wrong" Mrs. H. asked as she just seen her child got through drastic mood swings in less then seconds.

"I'm alone" Kagome whispered as she fell asleep in her mothers arms.

"How are you alone Kagome when I'm right here to help you through your problems?" Mrs. H said in a dull whisper that no one except for her was meant to hear.

"Because my spirit imprisoned in this body when all it wants is to be free." Kagome said as she stirred in her sleep.

_**A/n: sorry to leave you all here but I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get some more reviews ok? Ok now for an explanation for Kagome's drastic behavior. Ok, as you all know… Kagome is supposed to be mattic depressed right? Well this sort of depression can cause people to have mood swings at amazing paces. Like Inuyasha said in chapter 3 Kagome is too far-gone to be helped. Kagome has had this for the week that she has been home. Well it's starting to control her mentally now and soon she either gets help or she loses her mind. Kikyo has nothing to do with this change in Kagome once so ever. And there you have it. **_

_**Jane! **_

Kiddie Kida Kitsune


	5. A small change of clothing choice

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok?**_

_**A/n: I hope that my last chapter wasn't too difficult to understand now for you people. After I got done reading it I was a little bit confused my self. But any was here is chapter 5 of Now what.**_

_**(Flash back)**_

"_I'm alone," Kagome whispered as she fell asleep in her mother's arms._

"_How are you alone Kagome when I'm right here to help you through your problems?" Mrs. H said in a dull whisper that no one except for her was meant to hear._

"_Because my spirit imprisoned in this body when all it wants is to be free." Kagome said as she stirred in her sleep. _

**Chapter 5: The small change of clothing choice.**

Kagome and her mother walk around the mall and Kagome seemed to be her normal self besides her unusual bickering into the wee hours of the morning and early afternoon.

"So Kagome, where would you like to go for your new outfits?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed her daughter five hundred dollars.

Kagome stared at the money in her hand that was so generously place by her mother. "What's this for, I don't need this much mommy." Kagome said as she handed the money back to her mom only to have her mom gently push her hand away.

"Keep it Kagome, you never ask me for money so as my gift to you I think you should keep it." Kagome's mother said with a small smile on her face.

Kagome looked at the wade of money then at her mom and smiled while ambushing her mom with a big hug. "Thank you mom you're the best!" Kagome said with glee in her voice.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled widely at her daughter's happiness. "So Kagome where do you want to go to pick out your clothes honey?"

"Um mom you don't mind if I got to a store on the opposite end of the mall?" Kagome said as she looked down at the ground.

"No Kagome I don't mind I was gonna ask you if you wanted to meet somewhere around 4:00pm so we can finish our shopping at once and go out to eat" Kagome's mom said while trying to hide the fact that she minded a great deal, Kagome has only been home for a week and all that Kagome gas done was sit in her room in the dark sulking over Inuyasha and what ever he did to her that made her want to kill him.

Kagome let out a small smile and said "I'm sorry mom but there is something here that I've been dieing to look at and knowing the fact that I didn't cone to the mall alone with my annoying friends makes me feel better, I promises I'll be done by 2-o-clock because I already Know where I want to go so do you think you can meet me over by the Starbucks café?" Kagome said as she walked in the direction that her mother wanted to go in to 'go shopping at'.

"Ok kagome I'll meet you there ok?" Mrs. Higurashi said in an understanding voice.

Kagome squealed with happiness as she hugged her mom and yelled "I hope you don't get mad at me for what I'm about to do!" kagome yelled as she ran her way to the other side of the mall.

"_What ever happened to the Kagome I used to know so well and loved?" _Mrs. Higurashi thought as she whipped a tear that trailed its way down her cheek.

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome slowly came to a small jog as she started getting tired of running so fast in such a crowed place. As Kagome came to a small stop she looked up the find a small store that she was looking for. The name of this store was called _Hot Topic. _In hiragana. Who would of thought that they would have built a Hot Topic shopping store for Gothic's in a nick of time?

(In the store)

Kagome slowly walked around the store when she came to side of the store for girls. Kagome slowly picked up a small black leather mini skirt that was a lil longer then her school and a belly shirt that went 2in above here belly button and a fish net zip up jacket. Kagome then walked around a lil bit more to come to an isle with more pants; Kagome grabbed a pair of baggy black jeans with leopard print on the bottom that you can hide by zipping a zipper to conceal it. Then she picked up a pair of black and neon green pains with neon green suspenders that hung in the back. She walled around a lil more to find a long black skirt with chains along the side of it with small shorts built in underneath it so people cant see your underwear.

Now it was time for Kagome to look for some tops and if she had enough money left over she'll have a new out fit made for here next week. Kagome walked around a lil bit to find the shirts that any insane person would kill for. She picked up a black and neon green corset type shirt with neon green laces in two rows up the front of it. And another shirt that was like the last belly shirt she found except it had chains going up in two rows up the front like the neon green and black one she just picked up only it had chains going up the sides as well.

"_Maybe I wont need to make that new outfit anymore which leaves me more money to spend" _Kagome thought to her self as she had a grim smile on her face. "I should go pay for this so I can be a lil more care full and not go over budget. Kagome said as she picked up a pair of knee-high and ankle high boots off the rack.

Kagome paid for all eleven items she had picked out only to have it all come to no more then 2 hundred and fifty dollars. Kagome handed the clerk the money and got her recite back and the clerk gave her a weary look.

"Excuse me miss but for someone so beautiful, why so down?" Said the young women behind the counter.

"Boyfriend problems" Kagome simply stated to the young women.

"Oh may I ask what he did to make you turn Goth?" Asked the girl in a shy voice.

"I caught him with his ex-girl friend who I am strangely related to Kissing in the woods after I saved his life from a dangerous death." Kagome said in a low growl.

"My name is Kokiri, I've went threw the same thing as you did so your not alone, that is why I moved here to Tokyo to get away from it all." Said the girl.

"Really?" Kagome said with a low voice.

Kokiri just nodded slightly "yup"

"You don't mind if I have your number do you Kokiri? I don't really have anyone to talk to about this sort of stuff and I'm slowly finding myself all alone in situations like this one." Kagome said as she stared at the girl.

"Sure, ah? by the way um what's your name?" The girl said to Kagome.

"Oh sorry for my sudden rudeness it's Kagome Higurashi, I live at the shrine above the city feel free to come by and check out the scenery," Kagome said as she handed the cashier and her exchanged numbers.

"Will that be all for you mama?" Kokiri said in a professional voice.

"Oh um where would be the best place to get pairings?" Kagome said with a big smile on here face.

"Oh why here, I can also do neat things with hair die if you would like for a low price." Kokiri said.

"How much would three piercing and the hair coloring cost all together seeing how all your piercing prices are the same?

"Oh no more then one hundred and fifty dollars including proper jewelry and cleaning solution." Kokiri said as she walked Kagome to the back room as another girl who worked there started to take over cashier dudies.

Kagome got her left eyebrow pierced alonge with here belly button and the left side of her nose done. Kagome died her hair silver (like Inuyasha's) with red and blue streaks and gold endings. Kagome also bought Ice blue cat eye contacts and red and purple and gold contacts that turn red when your mad.

"Kokiri?" Kagome said in a small whisper as she cleaned out the piercing on Kagome's stomach.

"Yes Kagome?" Kokiri said as she finished up on the cleaning.

"Can you do tattoos of markings? Kagome said with a small smile on here face.

Sure Kagome I can do then next week if you want? All you have to do is sign this appointment form and see me when ever you would like from a week from now." Kokiri said as she took Kagome's money and gave her back her change

"Um how about Wednesday? I get out of school at 11:30 in the morning if you could do it then? Kagome said as she looked in the mirror at her new hair. "Wow I cant believe that is my hair you did such a great job, is it permanent?"

Kokiri nodded her head. "Thank you Kagome, and yes it will last you a vary long time but whenever it starts to fade come see me and I can do a touch up on it ok?

"Ok Kagome said as she bowed to the young women" Goodbye Kokiri! Kagome said as she picked up her stuff and ran out to the meeting spot with her mom.

Kagome was wearing her knee high boots with her skirt and shirt with the chains in them with black lipstick and black eye shadow and black eye liner with her new gold contacts in.

(With Mrs. Higurashi)

"Where can she be?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked around the area to see if she sees Kagome anywhere.

"Hey their mom, like the new look?" Kagome said as she looked at the shocked look on her mothers face and began to giggle.

A/n: Sorry to leave it at this but I have to go to bed and I don't feel like finishing it tomarrow so I'll just leave it at a cliffy for now. And you I'm aiming for Kagome to transform her look into a demon Inu-youkai look. You'll see what I have planned soon ok? Well Ja-ne!

Kida Kitsune


	6. Trouble at the coffee house

**Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha or anyone else in the show...They are soul property to Rumiko Takahashi and forever will be by law.. (unless she sold the**

**show to someone else then they would belong to me... Mawhahah).**

**A/n Ok sorry for not updateing in so long but ive been really busy with studying for finals and dealing with my boyfriend and having a total '_writers block'_**

**and not to mention that school is ending in three days,(wow this is tiring. you have no idea), that i forget about the fact that I need to update lol. Well here is chapter 6 of Now What! pleaze enjoy and reveiw. **

**chapter 6- Trouble at the coffee house**

_**(flash back)**_

"Um how about Wednesday? I get out of school at 11:30 in the morning if you could do it then? Kagome said as she looked in the mirror at her new hair. "Wow I cant believe that is my hair you did such a great job, is it permanent?"

Kokiri nodded her head. "Thank you Kagome, and yes it will last you a vary long time but whenever it starts to fade come see me and I can do a touch up on it ok?

"Ok Kagome said as she bowed to the young women" Goodbye Kokiri! Kagome said as she picked up her stuff and ran out to the meeting spot with her mom.

Kagome was wearing her knee high boots with her skirt and shirt with the chains in them with black lipstick and black eye shadow and black eye liner with her new gold contacts in.

(With Mrs. Higurashi)

"Where can she be?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked around the area to see if she sees Kagome anywhere.

"Hey their mom, like the new look?" Kagome said as she looked at the shocked look on her mothers face and began to giggle.

**(end of flash back)**

"Mom? are you ok?" Kagome asked with a giggling voice. "You dont like?"

"No Kagome it's not that its just that you look so much like Inuyasha" Mrs H. said as she took a step closer to her daughter.

"Never mention his name in my presents again do you understand me!" Kagome said in a firm voice.

Kagome's mom looked at the ground. "Yes Kagome I understand" Mrs H. said in a low shaky voice.

"Good now lets go and get some coffee" Kagome said with a smile graceing her featers.

(**back in the fudal era) **

"Inuyasha are you going to be ok? you looked pretty banged up" Said Miroku who sat down next to the hanyou while handing him a bottle of water that Kagome left behind.

"She looked so far away" Inuyasha said as he stared at the bottle before taking a drink of water and handing it back to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, Do you know what have caused her to have so much anger to want to kill you?" Miroku ask but hopeing like hell that what he was thinking was'nt the answer.

"She saw me with Kikyou" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"Why dont you go back to take to her Inuyasha? Im sure that if you two just sat down together and talked about each others feeling for each other that she would forgive you." miroku said with a slight nod.

"You dont under stand Miroku. She will kill me if she ever sees me again!" Inuyasha said in a low growl. "Maybe its better this way" Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Im going to see her once more and if i dont come back. Inuyasha handed him a Sacred Jewel shard.

Miroku looked down at the jewel "Is that even possible?"

Inuyasha turned around "Like I said, If I don't come back i want you to come and get me ok?" Inuyasha said in a soft voice as if he was a lil upset about something.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him before saying, "Good luck Inuyasha you have my word ok?" Miroku say while patting him on his back before pulling away.

"Thanks Miroku" Inuyasha said with a slight smile on his face before taking off towards the well.

Miroku turned around and started heading back to Keade's hut and walked in to see Sango holding a small Kitsune in her arms after he cried himself to sleep only seconds ago.

"He still upset about his mother leaving?" Miroku said to Sango in a slight whisper so he wont awake the lil guy.

"Miroku I don't know how much of this I can take, He wont stop crying and it kills me to see my lil nephew in this state." Sango said while trying her hardest to not cry.

"He is on his way to get her as we speak sango my dear?" miroku said with a slkight smile on his facew which seemed to cheer up Sango a great deal.

"Really Miroku? you got himn to go? wha.. I mean how did you take him into it?" Sango exclaimed.

"MMM what are you guys yelling about now" said Shippo while yawning himeslf awake.

"Shippo Inuyasha is gone..." She said in a calm voice hopeing tyhat he will get what she meant by that.

"What! you mean he is gone to got get my mother?" Shippo said while jumping to his feet.

"Yes Shippo Inuyash a has left to go get her." Miroku said in a calm voice with a sly smile on his face while thinkuing about Sango hoding Shippo the way she was. "Shippo do you think you can leave us alone a few minuets plz?" Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"Sure you two! well cya!." shippo said as he walked out of the hut to go find Keade in the the vegtable garden.

(In the hut)

"Miroku why did you send him away? Sango said while watching Miroku standing in front of her while looking out the door then back down at her.

"Sango", Miroku said while getting on one knee and taking boith of Sango's hands ionto his own. "I know i have asked you this before but now I am really serious about this matter more than you will ever know my love, Sango I know you dont want to have childeren untill Naraku is killed righ?"

Sanga slightly nodded, still a lil confused. "Miroky what is it that you want from me?"

"I want your hand in marrage my dear sweet Sango" Miroku said while looking strait into her stary eyes as they began to tear up at the corners.

"Umm i dont know what to say Miroku" sango said as she watched Miroku slowly moving his face closer and closer to her before he leaned over to her ear as he whispered

into it. "Say yes" Miroku said causeing chills to go up her spine"

_'Oh god' _Sango thought in her head as he leaned away from her ear. "Yes" sango said as she wrapped both her arms around his neck as they both fell to the ground with Miroku landing on top of her while placing a brusing kiss on her lips.

Sango slightly moaned as he slowly massaged her butt with his right hand and held the back of her neck with his left. "I love you Sango" miroku said in between gasps.

"I love you too Hoshi Sama"

(In the future)

"Kagome sat there in the cafe while glairing at her coffee before taking a whiff of the black drink while taking a sip of it and pout it back down on the table while turning her atention to her mother who as been watching her daughter from the corner of her eye making sure she dont go into an outburst at the girls sitting behind them commenting on Kagome's hair and peircings calling her a dirty slut and what not.

"Kagome just ignore those girls, they dont understand you." Mrs H. said trying to assure her daughter not to listen to them.

Kagome made a low growling noise as she got up and walked over to the table. "Ok you dumb bitches you wanna keep this up? Ill beat the shit out of all three of you evn if its the last thing i do" Kagome said load enough for the coffee shop to hear her.

"Oh look I'm so scared the goth slut is gonna cast a spell on me with her voodoo magic and turn me into a frog" Said one girl.

"You know you maybe right I think I see her chanting her curses on us. Said the girl with light blond hair.

Then the one with long black hair that looked so simular yet unsimular to Kikyou stood up and walked up to stand right up to Kagome's face, "Look here goth bitch I dont knowe who the hell you are to come up to my gang and oirder up around as if you own us" Said the girl with a muderous grin on her pail features.

Kagome's mother shortly ran up to them and gently pulled Kagome behind her while slowly backing away from them. "Sorry ladies but we don't want any trouble here so we are just going to go now" Mrs higurashi said as she went to turn around when she came face to face with the first girl who seemed to look a lil like Sango with a black leather Jacket.

"Sorry lady but you aint going anywhere with our next victem" said the girl as she grabbed Mrs. H by the arm.

Kagome jumped in front of her mom and punched the girl in her face causeing her to fly into the wall across the store.No One touches my mother with out me not doing anything about it !" Kagome said while growling a menising growl while placeing her mom behind her to keep her from danger as like Inuyasha did with her."Bring it if you dare!" Kagome said out loud.

All three girls reached into there pockets and pulled out guns. "Ok then lets go!"

"O no Kagome what are we gonna do?" Mrs H. said as she tightend her grip on her daughts shoulders.

Kagome got into her fighting stance as she was enveloped with blue and purple flame.

A/n: Sorry to leave you all wandering what is going to happen next.And will Inuyasha get killed by Kagome? Well stay tuned for my nexted chapter soon. Ja!


	7. Losing control

_**Disclaimer: Nope sorry I wish I did. **_

_**A/n: Thank you all for reviewing I really hope you all like this chapter as well as the future one's. So plz sit back, Relax, and enjoy this next chapter**_

_**(Flash Back)**_

Kagome jumped in front of her mom and punched the girl in her face causing her to fly into the wall across the store. No One touches my mother with out me not doing anything about it!" Kagome said while growling a menacing growl while placing her mom behind her to keep her from danger as like Inuyasha did with her." Bring it if you dare!" Kagome said out loud.

All three girls reached into their pockets and pulled out guns. "Ok then let's go!"

"O no Kagome what are we going to do?" Mrs. H. said as she tightened her grip on her draughts shoulders.

Kagome got into her fighting stance as she was enveloped with blue and purple flame.

_**(End of flash back)**_

_**Chapter 7-loseing control**_

Kagome stood there and watched as the tree you?" One girl's looked at each other. "Who are of the girls yelled?

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and your destroyer!" Kagome said before she turned to her mom. "Mom step back a lil."Kagome said as she held her hand out to her mom. Mrs. H. slowly stepped back a few steps. "Now mom don't worry..." Kagome Said as she slowly made the blue flame envelope her mother.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Mrs. H. said as the blue light slowly raised her to the ground.

"Don't worried mom, it's a small barrier that will protect you from anything sent you way, even bullets I hope." Kagome said as she turned to the three girls. "Now that I have my lil protection system up and running It's time to quit lollygagging and get this show on the road" Kagome said as she had a blue flame form into a ball at the tip of her fingers and sent it flying into the girls path and made them fly into the wall.

"Girls the boss is got to hear about her, lets pull back!" The girl who looked like Sango said as she jumped up and signaled the girls to go 9in her direction. They then jumped into a car and road off.

Kagome turned to her mother and pulled her out of the barrier as it slowly disappeared. "Kagome! What was that all about?" Mrs. yelled as Kagome lowered her to the ground.

"I don't know mom but we should go now. " Kagome said as they jumped into her mom's car and drove to the shrine.

(At the shrine)

Inuyasha slowly jumped out of the well when he realized that neither Kagome nor her mother were home, so he jumped up into the Goshinboku and waited for then. "Hmm? I wonder where they went," Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree when he could smell Kagome's sent coming his way in such a fast pace. "She e must be in her moms car watch-ma-call-it-thingy" Inuyasha said as he walked to the steps when he heard Mrs. H. yelling at Kagome."

"You tell, now what that blue light was around you Kagome or else I will seal the well for good!" Mrs. H. yelled.

"You keep yelling like that mom and I'll give you something to yell about!" Kagome said in a calm yet low growling voice.

"You do not talk to me like..." Mrs., H. yelled until Kagome's hand came in contact with her face.

"Shut the hell yup now!" Kagome yelled at she ran the rest of the way up the stairs until she bummed into what felt like a brick wall, then looked up. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a confused voice, "What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha said as Kagome took a step back from him.

"Now What! Kagome yelled as she looked at him, and then paused for him to speak but his words never came. "WHAT" Kagome yelled as she saw Inuyasha flinch at her load voice.

"I need to speak to you" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs and into her room.

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome yelled as she was dragged into her room and thrown onto the floor. "What is your problem!"? Kagome yelled as she jumped off the floor and sat down onto her bed as she watched Inuyasha pace around the room. "Ok, Ok, I'll listen!" Kagome said as Inuyasha slowly stopped pacing the room and looked at her.

"Who are you mated to Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he slowly walked over to the side of Kagome's bed and sat down beside her.

"What the hell are you babbling about now? I'm not mated to no one!" Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a death glare.

"Then why do you look like an Inu-youkai? Inuyasha said as he started to stare at the floor.

"Why would it matter to you Inuyasha? You have Kikyo you never needed me in the first place." Kagome said as she turned her head to look at the window.

"Kagome, It's not like that. " Inuyasha said as he placed his hand on top of Kagome's. "I love you and not Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he turned Kagome's body so she would face him but what he saw scared him shitless. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he saw that Kagome's eyes were a shinny purple and pink light again.

Kagome slowly raised her hands to the top of her head and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. "Inuyasha plz get out of here," Kagome screamed as struggled to stand. "I'm losing control of my powers!' Kagome yelled again as she pulls both hands in front of her and threw a purification blast at Inuyasha who easily dogged it and landed behind Kagome.

"Kagome! I'm not leavening until you get help. Your feeling not your mind controls your powers. If you become a maniac your control of your powers will become nonexistent." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome's arms behind her back and pushed her to the floor so she would not shoot him with another one of her powers blasts.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she formed a barrier around her body and threw Inuyasha off her with it. "Don't think for one minuet that you can over power me half breed." Kagome said with a strange demonic voice.

"Kagome, Please don't do this" Inuyasha said as he looked off the floor and to where Kagome was standing with her bow and arrow pointed at him while her body had a red light form around her.

A/n: Sorry but another cliffy, But don't frown. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can post it up Ok? In the next chapter you going to find out if Kagome kills Inuyasha or lets him go. And you also find out who the three girls in the coffee shop was as well and why they look so much like Kikyo and Sango but you don't have any Idea who the third one is hahaha. You'll find out soon I promise. Well bye!

**Please review!**


	8. Three weeks my mate

_**Disclaimer: Nope wish I did, sorry folks. **_

_**A/n: Hey there people! I just came back from my lovely Sister's wedding and I got to sign the papers as a witness YAY!. Oh sorry but my sisters husband has a sister about a month younger then me who is spoiled and a lil on the snotty side and my arch rival and I like bragging about it lol. Ok sorr5y now here is the next chapter to now what!**_

_**Chapter 8- three weeks, my mate**_

Kagome slowly raised her hands to the top of her head and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. "Inuyasha plz get out of here," Kagome screamed as struggled to stand. "I'm losing control of my powers!' Kagome yelled again as she pulls both hands in front of her and threw a purification blast at Inuyasha who easily dogged it and landed behind Kagome.

"Kagome! I'm not leavening until you get help. Your feeling not your mind controls your powers. If you become a maniac your control of your powers will become nonexistent." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome's arms behind her back and pushed her to the floor so she would not shoot him with another one of her powers blasts.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she formed a barrier around her body and threw Inuyasha off her with it. "Don't think for one minuet that you can over power me half breed." Kagome said with a strange demonic voice.

"Kagome, Please don't do this" Inuyasha said as he looked off the floor and to where Kagome was standing with her bow and arrow pointed at him while her body had a red light form around her.

Inuyasha slowly struggled to pull him self off the floor but Kagome came up to behind him and punched him in the back causing him to fall on his stomach hard while Kagome proceeded to kick him in the ribs over and over again until he started to cough up blood.

"Inuyasha Get up now!" Demanded a now demonic Kagome; Her eyes were red along with her once blue aura that has been replaced with a bright red.

"Kagome, Please don't do this" Inuyasha whispered as he looked up at Kagome who had the bow and arrow pointed pointed in his face.

"Spare me with the oh please bull shit! Inuyasha! Kagome growled out in another demonic voice. "How dare you come here into my time and try to insult my intelligence with this stupid I love you and not Kikyo shit. Why are you doing this to me Inuyasha?" Kagome said as her demonic voice slowly started to fade and tears began to fill her eyes causing her gold contacts to fall out and reveal her grayish blue eyes while she fell to her knees and quietly started to sob into her hands in a bowing position with her forehead to the floor.

Inuyasha slowly crawled to Kagome's side and slowly wrapped his arms around her small fragile form and hugged her against his chest as she started to cry uncontrollably. "Shh, Kagome I'm sorry I did this to you. You have every right to hate me." Inuyasha said in a low shaky voice as Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer and cried harder until she finally passed out in his arms. And then Mrs. H. Walked into the room.

"Inuyasha what in seven hells is wrong with my daughter and why do you have blood all over your face?" Mrs. H. said in a low and worried voice.

"We just got into a fight, she should be fine now that she beat the shit out of me." Inuyasha said in a painful moan as he tried to stand up with her in his arms but was too weak to even budge from his spot.

"Inuyasha are you going to be ok?" Mrs. Higurashi Said as she ran to Inuyasha's side.

"I'm just fine, help me get her into bed." Inuyasha said as he still struggled to stand until Mrs. H. grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and sli9ghtly pulled him up off the ground.

"Inuyasha I think you should go to the hospital or something and get fixed up because if you keep this up your gonna pass out, why don't you just sleep in here with Kagome ok Inuyasha?" Mrs. H said as she put Kagome under the covers.

"OK fine I'll stay here then" Inuyasha said as he slowly climbed in bed after Kagome. "Goodnight and I'll see you in the morning before I leave, Ok?" Inuyasha said as he turned to look at Kagome.

"Ok Inuyasha, Maybe she might be more happy to see things normal again with her in your arms" Mrs. H. Said with a small grin.

"Yah yah yah… What ever then good night" Inuyasha said as a blush crept on his face when Kagome moaned his name in her sleep. Mrs. H. then turned and walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Kagome I'm so sorry," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Its ok Inuyasha, I know you ment no harm" Kagome said as she opened her eyes.

"Kagome?" Said whispered Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around Kagome, and move her silver bangs from her face.

Kagome smiled and slowly pulled

Inuyasha closer and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha's eyes grew as big as saucers as he felt her lips against his; Inuyasha then slowly climbed on top of Kagome and deepened the kiss.

Kagome broke the kiss while trying to regain her breath. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said between gasps.

"Yes?' Inuyasha said while slowly getting off of Kagome.

"Is it true that you love me and not Kikyo? Kagome asked as she turned to face him as he slightly nodded. "Oh ok." Kagome said as she turned to face the wall " I was just wondering, goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome said as she closed her eyes but only to reopen then when she heard Inuyasha was in pain. Kagome then shot out of bed and to Inuyasha's side. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Kagome said as she went to touch his arm but flinched in pain as a growl came from his neck.

"It's nothing Kagome" Inuyasha growled out as Kagome started to rip Inuyasha's shirt off and seen that he had four broken ribs and internal bleeding in the stomach area.

"Inuyasha? What the hell happened to you? Kagome said in a shocked voice. "Mom! Come here quick!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the bathroom for some gauze from the medicine closet where she kept all her supplies for her trips back and forth to the feudal era and home. "Who did this Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she slowly removed the blankets from his now cold body.

Kagome's mom then burst into the room and seen Inuyasha was in pain and Kagome was her usual self but panicky. "Kagome?" said Kagome's mom as she walked to her daughter's side "Kagome he will be fine he's a demon he will be fine. " Mrs. H. said as she rubbed Kagome's back. Inuyasha then stood up and walked over to the two ladies.

I'm gonna go back now, Kagome the others miss you dearly and they want you back, Shippo hasn't stopped crying because his mother isn't home" Inuyasha said in a comforting voice.

"I'll go back in a few weeks, go with out me ok? I'll find you guys soon." Kagome said as Inuyasha kissed her goodbye on the cheek and walked to the window. "Inuyasha, before you go, Kagome handed Inuyasha the Shikon jewel shard, "You dropped this, Kagome said then grabbed Inuyasha and hugged him tightly, "Please be careful"

"You promise you'll come back in a few weeks?" Inuyasha said in a low sweet voice.

"Give me three weeks to get better and I'll be there I promise Inuyasha, but I want you to start the search for Naraku with out me. Ok?" Kagome said as she let him go and looked him in the eye with a couple of tears running down her cheek. Inuyasha then leaned down and kissed the tears away and the whispered in her ear, "I hate to see you cry,"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "I know I'm sorry," Kagome said with her head looking to the ground.

"Can I have another kiss before I go?" Inuyasha said in a low voice as he lifted a clawed index finger and thumb to her chin and raised her head to face him.

"Sure do I have to die my hair back to its formal c0olor or do you like it like this?" Kagome said with a slight giggle.

Inuyasha then leaned over and grazed his fangs across her neck and slowly bit down, Kagome hissed in pain as she gripped Inuyasha's shoulders tightly and then let out a soft cry as he then pulled his fangs back out and hurried and kissed her. "You will always look beautiful to me Kagome and now you are mine for life okay?" Inuyasha said as he licked the blood off her neck then looked behind Kagome and realized that her mom was still standing there with a cheesy grin on her face, "Umm can we have some privet time for a minuet?" Inuyasha said as his face turned a deep deep red color.

"Oh sorry bout that Inuyasha!" Mrs. H. said as she ran out the room.

Kagome then smiled at him and leaned over to tweak his ears. "Now where were we?" Kagome said in a slightly seductive voice.

Inuyasha then grins and picked Kagome up bridal style and walked to the bed and lied her down. "Well Kagome it depends on what you want to do my dear." Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome and slowly started to remove her shirt.

"Well I was hoping we can finish your mating ritual if you would like." Kagome said as she deepened the kiss, which caused Inuyasha to slightly moan.

"Ok we can finish this now" Inuyasha said as he hurried and pulled off all off Kagome's clothes.

(In the feudal era)

Sango and Miroku sat there watching the fire as Miroku and Sango were both blushing like crazy on what they both did earlier.

"Its you fault we got caught Miroku" said a vary red Sango.

"Nah uh I had help my dear fiancé," Miroku said before he got hit with Hiriakotsu "Ok maybe not." Miroku said as he passed out.

Shippo then walked in. "Miroku will never learn will he granny Keade?" Shippo said as he shook his head.

"Shippo are you feeling any better now then you were earlier?" Sango said as she got up and picked up Shippo.

"Yeah a little any news from Inuyasha?" Shippo said with a said look on his face.

"Nope nothing he should be back by morning time ok Shippo?" Sango said as she laid him down on Kirara's tail.

"Ok Sango" Shippo said as he then turned and fell asleep a few moments later.

"Where are you Inuyasha?" Sango said to the ceiling.

(Back in Kagome's time)

Both gasping for air as Inuyasha slowly rolled off Kagome. " I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her sweaty form and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome said as she snuggled into his bare chest. "How are your wounds?" Kagome said as she ran her finger a crossed his bruised chest.

"Fine now that I have you here" Inuyasha said as he took in a deep sniff of Kagome's scent.

Kagome smiled. "Goodnight Inuyasha"

"Good night Kagome" Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome slowly fall asleep, and soon followed suit.

A/n: Aww there now mated and so are Sango and Miroku. YAY!. Oh sorry but yeah, the next chapter should be up soon ok? Ja!

_**Please Review!**_


	9. I remember that day

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Nope sure don't own them.

A/n: Hey there people how are all my viewers today? I really hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. So relax, sit back, and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 9- I remember that day.

Kagome woke up and looked around the room to see that Inuyasha wasn't in the room, Kagome sat up only to sit back down cause of the really bad cramps she got in her legs. "What Happened to me?" Kagome said as she tried to stand up again only to fall to her knees on the floor. "Well this sucks" Kagome said as she pulled herself back onto the bed and that's when Inuyasha walked into her room and noticed her struggling to walk.

"Be careful Kagome…don't rush your self to stand" Inuyasha said as he ran to her side, with a black silk robe for her to wear over her naked body.

"Why can't I walk" Kagome asked in a low growl, then gasped when she figured out that it wasn't her normal growl but one like Inuyasha's.

"Just lay down and relax my mate, the pain should ware off in a few minuets. Inuyasha said as he slowly laid Kagome back on the bed.

"Why dose it hurt so much!" Kagome yelled s she got another sharp pain in her legs when she tried to sit up and put on the robe, Inuyasha then helped her put it on and stood back off the floor.

"Kagome you really need to stop being such a big baby" Inuyasha said as he walked to the window. "I'll be back to come check up on you in three days ok?" Inuyasha said as he jumped off the room.

"Inuyasha please wait!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the window.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha asked in a frustrated voice.

"Never mind" Kagome said as she walked back to her bad and laid down and turned to face the wall.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on the bed and put his hand onto her shoulder.

"Do you love me?" Kagome said as she laid her hand on top of Inuyasha's and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Kagome we already went through this, I would not have mated with you if I didn't ok?" Inuyasha stood up off the bed and walked out her bedroom door, "Be back in five" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

Kagome sat up out of bed and looked towards the door and scooted over to the side of the bed and walked over to her radio and turned on her CD player to listen to Evanescence Origin.

**Lies-by Evanescence. **

**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again **

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

**  
**Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room hearing something loud playing in her room, he slowly walked in the room to see Kagome standing over her dresser with her eyes closed as she whispered the lyrics to the song and then walked back to her closet and pulled out her black and neon green outfit and put onto the bed and turned around to see Inuyasha giving her a '_what's wrong'_ type look. Kagome then smiled at him and walked over to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**_Chorus:_  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me **

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Inuyasha then picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her to the bed and slowly started to pull at his Kimono top and Kagome started to pull at his pants. A knock the was heard onto the door, "Inuyasha and Kagome I wouldn't if I was you!" Mrs. H. yelled as she walked back down the stairs. Inuyasha snapped his fingers "Damnit!" Inuyasha said as he let out a small growl and leaned down and kissed Kagome and then jumped off the bed.

**Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you **

_Chorus_  
_Chorus_

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

_Chorus_

When Inuyasha heard the lyrics of the song he turned to Kagome and smiled, it was the song that sort of reminded him of Kagome but now she seemed so different from the woman he knew a few weeks ago, "I guess what people say here in your time is not true" Inuyasha said in a mere whisper to him self but Kagome caught on to what he said.

"And what would that be Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she grabbed her outfit and walked over to him.

"That people don't change over night," Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes as they glossed over with unshed tears,

"It didn't take a night Inuyasha, it took seconds, " Was all Kagome said as she got the flash back of Inuyasha and Kikyo together.

(Flash back)

_Inuyasha slowly followed the soul collector until he came to the sacred tree to find Kikyo sitting in the branches looking down at him._

"_Inuyasha" She called out in a low and quiet voice._

_Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo, "Are you gonna come down here or what?" He asked in a slightly irritated voice._

_Kikyo smiled slightly as she jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Inuyasha. " So Inuyasha… What brings you here?" Kikyo asked as she slowly wrapped her arms around the hanyou's waist._

"_I've came to the decision to protect you like I promised. Now that Kagome has weaken Naraku, right now would be the time to attack," He said as he pulled the dead Miko closer to his chest._

" _Inuyasha…" Kikyo said in a soft voice._

"_Yes?" Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a soft kiss._

_Kikyo stood there in shock for a moment until they broke the kiss. "Inuyasha, Please stay with me and never leave." Kikyo said as she pulled Inuyasha into a more passionate kiss._

"_Anything to hold you again my Kikyo" Inuyasha said as he slowly kissed the miko's neck until he heard a zipping noise go past his head and into the trunk of Goshinboku tree._

_Inuyasha looked up in shock to see whom it was who try to shoot him with the arrow. "Kagome" Inuyasha said in a low and shaky tone._

" _Why Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while she had her head to the ground._

" _Look Kagome I-I" He said until he was cut off by the women in his arms._

"_Inuyasha loves me! Kagome, you were nothing to him but a jewel detector."_

"_I see" Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes to the couple standing in front of her as she pulled another arrow from her back and slid it into the bow and pulled it back. "Inuyasha how could you do this to me!" Kagome cried " I trusted you!" she said as she released the arrow causing Inuyasha and Kikyo to dodge and loaded the bow and hide behind the tree while Inuyasha put Kikyo down on the ground and come back from behind the tree._

"_Kagome please hear me out I never wanted things to be this way!" Inuyasha yelled as he slowly backed away from the angry Miko as she loaded the bow and aimed it towards his heart. "Kagome No!" Yelled a voice as they jumped in the way of Kagome's purification arrow._

"_Miroku?" Kagome said in a low and sad voice as she dropped to her knees and slowly started sobbing._

"_Kagome stop this," said Sango as she wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Inuyasha never wanted this to happen, He loves you Kagome he would never leave you for Kikyo" Sango said as she tightened her arms around Kagome once more. "Isn't that right Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha looked at the ground and said, " I'm sorry Sango but that's exactly what I did to Kagome." He said in a low growl._

_Miroku's jaw dropped to the ground as he looked over to where Sango and Kagome were sitting. "Inuyasha, but why?" They both asked unison_

_The hanyou just stared at the ground as Kikyo came out of her hiding place behind the tree and walked towards Kagome. "You see Kagome." She said as she lowered her self in front of her recarnation, "You never belonged here in the first place and you will never have his heart, Inuyasha belongs to me" Kikyo said in a emotionless voice._

_Kagome sat there and looked up at Kikyo and pulled her hand back as it quickly came in contacted with the clay flesh. "Get away from me!" Kagome yell as she pushed Sango off her and begun running then came to a sudden stop in front of Inuyasha. "I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU WORTHLESS HALF EXCUSE FOR A MAN" Kagome yell Into Inuyasha sensitive ears. As she turned around Inuyasha grabbed her arm "Please Kagome don't leave" He said in a low, shaky voice._

_Kagome grabbed the hanyou's hand and pulled it away as her fist came in contact with his jaw causing him to take a step or two back before steadying. "Stay away from me you basterd!" She screamed as she ran to the well and jumped inside. And that was the last they time they ever saw her._

_(End of flash back) _

"Kagome I truly am sorry for what I put you threw these past few weeks," Inuyasha said as he leaned down and hugged Kagome tightly.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday" Kikyo said I was nothing but a jewel detector to you and you loved her not me, you know its funny how she was right about something's she said that day.' Kagome said as she giggled a shaky giggle while trying her hardest not to cry.

"Kagome I ment nothing that happened that day" Inuyasha said as he put a finger under her chin and kissed her softly. "But what things did she say that made sense to you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she gently pulled away to look him in the eye.

"That I never was ment to be in the Feudal era, "Kagome said with a sigh, then I remembered what you said to her while I was hiding.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a sad voice. As Kagome broke from his embrace and turned around so her back was facing him.

"Anything to hold you once again my Kikyo" Kagome said with her head down. As tears slowly streaked down her face.

"Kagome, I never ment for you to hear any of that, nor did I mean any of it either" Inuyasha said as he put a hand onto her shoulder.

"No you didn't, but you ment it to her, I need to go get dressed, are you staying here are you bout to leave?" Kagome asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"I'll stay a bit longer. " Inuyasha said as he turned and sat down onto the bed with his back against the wall in his famous sitting position.

"Ok be out in a bit" Kagome said as she turned and walked into the bathroom.

Minuets past and Kagome had been in the bathroom for about fifteen minuets and that when Inuyasha started to smell blood, Inuyasha then jumped up and ran into the bathroom, and saw something that made him want to just fall down and start crying, "Why" Inuyasha said in a shaky voice.

**A/n : O.O I wonder what she did don't you? Well your just gonna have to wait till I post the nexted chapter. **


	10. My Death

**Disclaimer: ok look people, I own Inuyasha (gets chased by 20 Lawyers in black suits) Nooo…I never ment it you got to believe me! I promise I won't do it ever again! (Mentally snickers), _ha I lied!_**

**A/n: I would like to take this time to thank my viewers and fans (_that's if I have any) _well here are there names. And I love you all dearly, even the ones who don't like the story as I wrote it. **

Vegela 

_L1ldumie TK _

Peach fizz 

_Inuyasha4ever1 _

**Thank you all vary much and hope you like the remainder of the story, Oh and if you don't like about what I said about hot topic…. then this here is you opportunity to tell me stores you Goths out there shop at and give me out fit Ideas and I'll be glad to put you ideas in the story along with you name and who donated which idea. All ideas will be used when ever I write a chapter when she goes shopping and trust me she will be doing that often ok? So use what your brain can come up with and milk it all here ok? Come up with as many as you can and E-mail me back ok? Now on with the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- My death **

Minuets past and Kagome had been in the bathroom for about fifteen minuets and that when Inuyasha started to smell blood, Inuyasha then jumped up and ran into the bathroom, and saw something that made him want to just fall down and start crying, "Why" Inuyasha said in a shaky voice.

Kagome was lying in tub filled with blood and water as the tub kept filling up with red water and started to slowly spill on the floor around Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha froze at the sight of the young Miko's bloody wrists and stomach along with cut marks on her neck. Inuyasha's body trembled at each step he took towards the lifeless girl as he knelt down onto the floor and reached into the water and stroke her blood stained silver hair only to have her grab his arm and stop him from touching her, which caused Inuyasha to jump back in fright, but only to scramble back to his feet and wrap his arms around her fragile body and pull her out of the tub and laid her on the floor and turn around to turn off the water.

"Damnit Kagome why did you do this to your self!" Inuyasha yelled as his voice became cracky and his eyes began to shed tears as he held her body close to his chest, but only to get no answer from his mate who stopped breathing and became really pail.

(20 minuets later)

"I need CPR stat!" One of the emergency units said while holding a breathing tool to Kagome's mouth and started to push the bubble slowly hoping that it will force air into her lungs fast enough to get her heart pumping, they hooked her up to a heart monitor only to see her heart beat was slowing down by the second and eventually became a straight line

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.**

**One of the units sighed and looked up at her watch. "Kagome Higurashi died at 1:30pm on September 21 2001"**

(In the lobby of the ER lobby)

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi sat in silence awaiting for the ambulance to show up at the hospital when they seen the Emergency units slowly carted the breathless Kagome to one of the ER rooms only to have one stop in front of Inuyasha and Kagome's mom with her held down. " I-I" said the female unit as she struggled to talk only to have Inuyasha jump up with tears falling down his face to the floor.

"Bull shit she can't be!" Inuyasha sobbed out as he stared at the woman with a grieving stare.

"I'm sorry but Kagome died just minuets after we left the shrine I truly am sorry" said the unit as she turned and walked into the room that held Kagome.

Inuyasha turned to Mrs. H's crying form as he knelt back down on the floor only to wrap his arms around her and let her cry onto his shoulder as he cried into the woman's hair.

"N-N-Nooo" Mrs. H. Sobbed into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha tightened his grip onto her, "She will come back to us m-mom don't you worry" Inuyasha said in a calm voice as he gave her one more squeeze and stood back up.

"H-how will you manage that?" Mrs. H. sobbed as she saw the closest thing to her son-in law stand up with a hard look in his eyes.

"My brother Sesshomaru can and will bring her back if I give up the one thing I cherish other than Kagome." Inuyasha growled out.

"And what would that be?" Mrs. H. sobbed out again.

"My Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha said as he lowered his gaze to his swords hilt. " But I need to get her out of here somehow" Inuyasha said as he looked around franticly for a way out.

"Inuyasha there is a door the hall behind you…think you can make it?" Mrs. H. as she pointed the way.

"Oh yeah I'm a Hanyou remember I can run and jump faster then any human here in this world" Inuyasha said with a grin.

" Do you think your plan will work?" Kagome's mom asked with a bit of pleading in her voice.

"I hope," said Inuyasha as he turned to walk into Kagome's room.

* * *

**A/n: Hahaha I killed Kagome! Oh sorry bout that but I couldn't help myself. But don't worry. They bring her back. But yeah its like 5:57am and I am tired so I'm heading to bed I'll update either later today or tomorrow. Ja!**


	11. kagome's new form

_**Disclaimer: I swear I ever said that! (Yells at lawyers with black suits on) I am sorry For saying I own them ok? I don't own Inuyasha happy now!**_

_**A/n: Well hello fans! This is my last chapter for a couple of weeks ok. I am moving into a new house to day and I is going to take me a week to get settled in ok? I promise that I will update as soon as I can. JA!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – Kagome's new form. **_

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's lifeless body slowly. When he got to her bedside Inuyasha stiffened up as he looked down at her small form. "Kagome, why did you leave me?" Inuyasha whispered as he stroked Kagome's cheek with his clawed hand.

" Because you're the reason for my pain Inuyasha" Said a dark and demonic voice behind him. Inuyasha turned around to see a figure of a body hidden in the shadows in the corner of the room; Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and aimed it towards the shadow like figure.

"Show you self, who ever you are!" Inuyasha growled out as he glared at the figure.

"Why Inuyasha!" Said the figure in a shocked voice, "You sound as if your not pleased to see me, After all, didn't you just say you were gonna bring me back to life even if it ment your precious sword?" The figure said in an amused voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled as he continued to keep an eye on the figure as he stood in front of it.

"Who am I?" Asked the figure as it stood up from its sitting position and took one step forward. "I don't think you wanna know."

"And why not?" Yelled Inuyasha. '_Who the hell_ _is this demon and what dose it want with me?' _Inuyasha thought as the figure took one more step closer.

The dark figure finally took a few more steps until it can to a stop where the moonlight shined through the window creating a shadow over the body. "Cause you might not like what you see." The figure mussed as it watched Inuyasha tilt his head and continue to think.

'_Damnit if only I could get its sent I would know if I have seen this demon before but for some reason the only scent I can pick up right now is Kagome's dead body' _Inuyasha thought as the figure began to laugh. "What the fuck is so funny?" Inuyasha yelled as he shook his head _'wait I know that laugh' _Inuyasha thought as the figure continued chuckling.

"I can't believe you are so dumb Inuyasha" The figure laughed out. "You are pathetic, you can't even tell who your mate is with out seeing her face!" Blurted the demon as it step completely into the moon light to revealed a demon with bright red eyes, big black wings, 4" claws, 2" fangs, and in a Short black Kimono with stappy high heels on and a Katana on her left side and a bow and arrows on her back. The demon had a deathly white completion with black rings around the eyes and blood red lips. Along with cuts all over her arms and neck and wrist.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he stared in shock as he watched the demon continue laughing a demonic laugh.

"Ah yes you finally remember me Inuyasha." Mussed the demon.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the woman by the neck and lift her off the ground.

"Why Inuyasha I am Kagome!" Chocked out the demon as her demonic futures disappeared in a matter of seconds to reveal Kagome's natural form causing Inuyasha to gasp and drop her as he backed away from the laughing "_dead_" girl. Kagome stood up and smiled. "What's wrong Inuyasha? " Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and turned back into her demon form "Cat got your tongue?" Said Kagome before she threw him out of the window " You are just to easy" Kagome said as she looked out of the window to look down out of the 3 story window to find Inuyasha trying to get up off the ground.

Kagome then let out a wide smile as she jumped out of the window and used her wings to fly in the air as she closed in on the hanyou who was now standing. "What are you waiting for Kagome attack me!" Inuyasha yelled before Kagome launched at him and shot a large blast of her Miko powers out at him causing Inuyasha to fly into the building across the street. Inuyasha jump up and ran to the well at the shrine. _'I need to get out of here!' _Inuyasha mentally yelled as he ran all the way across town to the Higurashi shrine and jumped down the well that leads back to Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome flew over to the shrine and followed Inuyasha's scent until it stopped at the well house, "Why would he be in here?" Kagome wondered as she walked in to find that Inuyasha's scent stopped there. Kagome tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I wonder" Kagome mussed as she jumped threw the well and was surrounded by a bright blue light as she transported to the warring states era. Kagome landed at the bottom of the well and looked up to see a bright blue sky. "Where am I?" Kagome wondered as she took in a deep sniff and found that Inuyasha's scent goes up and out of the well.

Kagome leaped up out of the well and began to run after Inuyasha until she got hit by a strong blast causing her to fly back and tumble to the ground. Kagome sat up and stock off the shock and looked up to find another tall demon with silver hair and a blue crescent on his head along with reed stripes ascended on each side of his face. "Who the fuck is you?" Kagome growled out at the tall demon lord.

"You will watch you tongue bitch!" Sesshomaru demanded in a stoic voice as he began to walk away.

"Who are you to call me a bitch you fucking mutt!" Kagome growled out as she jumped up from her seating position.

Sesshomaru turned around only to disappear and reappear in front of Kagome and grabbed her by her neck. "You should learn you place female!" Sesshomaru growled out as he eyes flashed red before he threw her across the field. Kagome then spread her wings and stopped herself before she hit the ground and flapped them a few times and pulled her Katana and shot a Miko blast at Sesshomaru causing him to fly back 50ft and land on his back. Sesshomaru then turned into his true demon form and jumped at Kagome but she then moved out of the way of his massive paws and stabbed him somewhere in his chest and shocked him again with her Miko powers only this time the blast hit him inside out (the blast was inside his body not the out side) causing his ribs to shatter. Sesshomaru feel down on the ground and slowly turned back to his normal form and past out. Then Kagome turned back into her "human form" causing all her demonic futures to disappear and wings to go back into her body.

"Pathetic" Kagome growled out as she picked Sesshomaru's unconscious body and carried him off into the woods to the Goshinboku tree.

(Mean while in the bushes somewhere)

Inuyasha watched in shock as he watched his older brother get his ass kicked by Kagome and get dragged off somewhere into the woods. "I can't believe Kagome actually beat Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said to himself in a shocked voice. Inuyasha then peaked his head out of the shrubs and looked around to see any signs of Kagome or Sesshomaru around but found nothing. "I have to tell the others!" Inuyasha said as he ran to Keade's village.

(Back with Kagome And Sesshomaru) Kagome looked down at the taiyoukai's form and moved his bangs from his eyes as he slowly started to come to. "Mutt? Kagome whispered at him as he came fully awake and shot up from his position on his back to his feet only to fall back down to his knees. "I am going to kill you!" Sesshomaru yelled as he grabbed Kagome by her neck and pinned her to the ground but Kagome shocked him with another Miko blast and used her newfound strength and pinned Sesshomaru to the ground making him gasp in pain as he hit his ribs on the unleveled surface.

"Calm down before you hurt your self! " Kagome yelled as she slowly let go of his neck and crawled over to where his head is and placed it on her lap and started to comb threw his hair using her fingers. "Shh you will be fine, I wont hurt you I promise demon" Kagome soothed as she continued to stroke his hair.

"Where is my pathetic half demon mutt Inuyasha at?" Sesshomaru asked after realizing who the girl was.

"Oh you agree with me on that huh?" Kagome giggled out. Causing Sesshomaru to look up at her like she was crazy. Kagome then looked down at him and realized that she needed to answer his question properly. "I don't know where that lame excuse for a demon is but once I find the lil puppy I am going to finish him off once and for all" Kagome growled out as he eyes flashed red causing Sesshomaru to growl at her demonic energy.

'_I thought this female was his mate, so why is she now trying to kill him?' _Sesshomaru wondered as she looked down at him and giggled nervously at his glair that she was receiving from the youkai lord.  
"Sorry for my rudeness my name is Kagome" Kagome said as she bowed her head lightly. "What is yours?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.  
"You should know Mortal, you have stepped in my path several times" Sesshomaru growled out.

'Have I? I don't recognize him' Kagome thought as she stared at him with a confused look. "Sorry but I can't remember anything since I first woke up besides the fact that I am Inuyasha's mate and I hate him for shattering my spirit for a woman named Kikyo." Kagome said in a whisper. 

"Really now?" Said Sesshomaru as he looked up at her. _'This woman died just recently but if that is so then why is she Alive? Did she come back for revenge, If so then why dose she have a demonic aura so strong? Either way it doesn't concern me' _Sesshomaru continued to stare at her until Kagome broke the silence. "Sorry for attacking you earlier you just seemed like a threat so I defended myself, I never ment to cause so much damage" Kagome whispered as she bent her head down to look at the ground and have her bangs hide her eyes.

"Lucky I'm hurt and cant move" Sesshomaru growled out.

(With Inuyasha)

"SHE WHAT!" Yelled Sango and Miroku in disbelief.

"Yup" Inuyasha said as he looked down at the ground.

"I hate to say this but we need to go save Sesshomaru" Sango said as she shook her head _'did I just say that?' _

"We what!" Inuyasha yelled in shock at the two.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I have to agree with Sango on this one, Sesshomaru is your brother and Kagome is your new Mate, now that Kagome is a demon and if she attacks us we have to kill her even if it means killing our friend" Miroku said as he sighed at the vary thought. "I'm sorry Inuyasha" Miroku whispered.

"Well your wrong! Kagome might still have a chance!" Inuyasha bellowed at the two.

"We can only hope Inuyasha" Said Sango as she stood up and grabbed her Hiriakotsu and strapped to her back as tears weld up in her eyes.

"I hope your right Inuyasha" Miroku said as he grabbed his staff. "Lets go now"

_**A/n: Hey there guys! I hope you all liked this chapter so far. Well the moving van is here and I have to load it up now. I will update soon after I get settled. Ok? JA! **_


	12. kagome's confusion

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that is related to the characters._**

_**A/n:** Hello people I just got my Internet back today! The new house is so cool and I am completely unpacked "unlike the rest of the people here." My room is so big! I got the basement that I have been wanting for a while now I am so happy. Enough about that. Here is chapter 12 of now what. I hope you all enjoy, Ja!_

**_Important note_:** Sorry for calling Kagome gothic, but unfortunately she is, not just because she shops at hot topic but because of what she has become in the story, Sorry for the confusion but if you all don't like it then you can suck on my left nut for all I care. JK. But yeah, I hope you will continue to read this story. Bye!

Chapter 12 – Kagome's confusion

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang walked back to the site where Inuyasha last saw Kagome and Sesshomaru battle. " It was somewhere around here" Inuyasha said as he turned to see Sango and Miroku looking around frantically for the source of the demon aura in the area. 

"Inuyasha do you sense that?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he continued to stand back to back with Sango in a fighting stance.

"It's Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he pulled out Tetsusaiga and started to run into the forest where Kagome's scent leaded.

"Inuyasha wait up!" Miroku and Sango said as they jumped onto Kirara and flew after Inuyasha.

(With Kagome and Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru continued to lie in Kagome's lap as she fell asleep while lying against a tree. "Miko?" Sesshomaru said as he looked up to see Kagome's eyes tightly shut. "She is asleep" Sesshomaru then leaned back a bit so his ribs where lying flat, he then slowly shut his eyes and fell a sleep moments later.

Kagome opened her eyes to find the youkai lord asleep. She then sat there and watched him toss and turn a bit in his sleep so she gently shook Sesshomaru so he would wake up. Sesshomaru started to growl in his sleep as he tossed a bit more violently so Kagome shook him even harder. "Wake up Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she continued to shake him.

Sesshomaru shot up from his lying position and revealed his blood red eyes and longer claws and teeth. He then turned to Kagome and pinned her to the ground and began to kiss her softly despite his former condition. Kagome's eyes got wide as Sesshomaru started to pull at her clothes. Kagome then sat up and gently pushed him away but only to have him push her back down. "Sesshomaru stop before you do something you will regret!"

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha continued to run threw the woods until Kagome's scent was a few feet away. _'I hope Kagome is ok' _Inuyasha then walked through the woods a bit until he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru lying on the ground together sleeping, with Kagome wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms and with his tail surrounding her body.

Sesshomaru woke up and looked over to see Inuyasha and his friends standing there in their fighting positions and a vary unhappy hanyou.

Kagome slowly woke up and sat up while looking at Sango and Miroku. "Who are they?" Kagome asked as she scooted behind the youkai lord and hide behind him like a scared child.

"Kagome? Don't you remember us anymore?" Sango said as she slowly took one step closer to the two. Kagome tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's body and shook her head no.

Miroku then decided to take a few steps up to Kagome and Sesshomaru hoping to get a better reaction out of her then what Sango got. "Lady Kagome, Do you remember any of us? Think hard for me can you even remember Shippo?"

"Shippo? The name sounds vary familiar somehow," Kagome said as she tilted her head while trying to think. As Kagome sat there thinking Sango turned and grabbed Shippo and held him up to Kagome.

"Kagome this is who?" Sango asked as she took another step closer to Kagome.

"My son?" Kagome said with a hopeful look in her eyes, as she turned to Sesshomaru who was struggling to stand up.

"Inuyasha what business do you have here? Sesshomaru asked as he sat up on his knees breathing heavily from the pain in his ribs.

"Sesshomaru you really shouldn't move. Your injures have not have time to heal fully." Kagome informed as she wrapped an arm around his neck and the other around his waist.

"For get him Kagome, he is our enemy not our ally." Inuyasha said as he looked down at Kagome with a stern look on his face as if he was talking to a child.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Kagome growled out as she stood up and picked up Shippo and hugged him tightly against her chest. "If any one is my enemy it should be you! After all it was you fault I turned out like this." Kagome said as she looked down at her body. "I turned out like a fucking disaster, and I ended up killing myself, And for what? So you can be happy with Kikyo, Sure Inuyasha I am your mate now. But I can't stand being second best in your life. Even as your mate that is what I will always be." Kagome yelled, as she looked Inuyasha in his eyes with a saddened look. "But look at the bright side, I am now one of the walking dead just like Kikyo" Kagome said before she began to laugh and half cry.

"It's ok Kagome we are all here for you" Shippo said as he began to hug her even tighter to make her happy. "I will always be here for you Okaa-San." Shippo soothed.

"Yeah Kagome we are all here for you sis" Sango said with a small smile and her arms out welcoming a hug.

"We will never treat you like one of the dead lady Kagome" Miroku said with a small nod.

"Feh, you all must have forgotten about what I said Kagome was huh?" Inuyasha snorted as he turned his head away from the others. "Kagome can no longer be trusted for she is now a demon and seeks my life. She is a danger to us all!"

"Inuyasha it was you who did this too her, so she should not be any danger to us!" Yelled Sango as she began to glair at him.

"Yes she is no danger to us but Inuyasha is right about one thing. We can't let Kagome kill Inuyasha." Miroku said as hew turned to face Sango.

Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru and looked at him and smiled, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she slowly sat back down next to the demon lord.

"Fine" Was all he said.

"Sesshomaru would you like me to heal you the rest of the way?" Kagome asked with a small smile as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Do as you please" Sesshomaru growled out. Kagome then closed her eye as she leaned in and kissed him on his lips as a light pink light surrounded the two of them. Sesshomaru then pulled Kagome closer and depend the kiss leaving every one gawking in shock. A few moments later the light subsided, leaving Sesshomaru in perfectly good condition. Sesshomaru then stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait you can't just leave!" Inuyasha yelled at his older brother.

"I can and I will half breed." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "Kagome did not cheat on you just now. She was just using her powers to heal me, Go on with your happy lives and I shall go back to my duties." Sesshomaru then walked away disappearing from everyone's sight.

Kagome let out a sigh as she transformed into her demon form and turned to everyone and sighed again.

"Lady Kagome you are a demon?" Miroku asked in shock and surprise. Kagome nodded and turned to9 Inuyasha who sat down and started sulking.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she turned and sat own next to the hanyou.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Can I please speak to you for a moment?" Kagome asked as she stood back up again.

"Keh"

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned to Sango and the others and announced that they were going to go talk for a few moments and for Shippo to tell then who tried to snoop in the conversation. "Ok Inuyasha, you can count on me!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both turned and walked deeper into the woods until they can to a stop and sat down under a tree. "Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry and I wanted to tell you that I never ment for any of this to happened and if you want to go back to Kikyo I would understand after all, who would ever want to be with someone as pathetic as me huh?" Kagome said in a soft voice.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and looked down at the ground. "Kagome you should not be the one who is sorry. You were right the whole time. I was the one who kept running off when you needed me the most. I am sorry for every thing. I never ment for you to kill your self. Or turn Goth err what ever you call it. All I wanted was for us to be happy with each other as mates, I never compared you to Kikyo, and to me she was always second best. I just feel as if I owe it to her is all." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome with pleading eyes.

Kagome smiled and scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said as she pulled him even closer.

"I love you to Kagome"

* * *

A/n: Hello every one, sorry that this chapter was stupid but I promise to try and make the next one better ok? Ja! 


	13. A way to tender moment

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and people, I don't own anyone to the relation of Inuyasha either. All I own is the plot, so hahaha. **_

_**A/n: Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been baby-sitting a lot this last week. I had to watch my sisters kid while she goes and get some tests done to see if her unborn baby is doing ok or developing right. Or again, I am sorry. I hope you all like this story. Ok? Ja! **_

_**Chapter13- a way too tender moment. **_

Inuyasha and the others were walking around, that just had received news that a bear demon had been terrorizing the village and has been destroying the crop fields, and of course Inuyasha was not a happy camper.

"So here we go to save the day again, Do we even have time for this? Or are you all giving up on the jewel shards now?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed growl causing Kagome's still pail self to smile.

"Inuyasha, maybe the bear demon will have a jewel shard like all the others we have encountered in the past" Kagome said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha almost instantly relaxed at her touch, Inuyasha let out a small grunt as he put one of his clawed hands on top of Kagome's small one, Inuyasha looked back at her and smiled, causing Kagome's smile too widen.

Behind the two lovebirds, Miroku and Sango were both whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, causing Kagome and Inuyasha to chuckle. "What?" Asked Miroku and Sango in unison. "Oh nothing" said Inuyasha and Kagome as they both turned around and continued their giggle fits. Sango blushed but that quickly turned into a scowled as she felt Miroku's hand groping her ass.

**SMACK!" "BOOM" . "YOU PERVERT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" **yelled Sango as she blasted Miroku in the head with her boomerang. Causing Kagome and Inuyasha to fall on the ground holding their sides while busting out laughing.

"Holy shit, that was so fucking funny" laughed Inuyasha.

"Good one Sango!" Kagome burst out.

"Hey Sango did I ever tell you that Miroku is in lub with you" Inuyasha giggled out. Sango's jaw dropped as she looked at Kagome with a "Tell me it is not true" Look. Kagome seen this and laughed harder and nodded her head as best as she could.

Miroku jumped up. "Well Kikyo kissed Inuyasha!" Miroku blurted out, and quickly covered his mouth.

And when did this happen Miroku?" Kagome asked as she glared at Inuyasha whos ears were flat against his head.

"Um I forget, umm a month ago" Miroku murmured

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and continued to glair at him as he backed up into a tree. Kagome then lifted her hand and pointed at him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome growled out. Inuyasha ducked.

"Please Kagome, don't say it!" Inuyasha begged.

"Kagome then lifted his head with her index finger and her thumb "Look at me Inuyasha." Kagome said in her sweet voice. Inuyasha looked at her.

" When was the last time this happened?" Kagome asked as she knelt down to eye level with him,

Inuyasha looked up at her, the last time we kissed was the a week before I came to get you the first time, I swear." Inuyasha said as he put his hand on her pail cheek. Kagome leaned in and gently kissed him, causing Sango to blush and Miroku to get perverted thoughts. Shippo's eyes widened. Inuyasha then sat down on the ground, and pulled Kagome onto his lap and then deepened the kiss; Kagome broke the kiss moments later and smiled as she stood back up. Inuyasha looked up at her with his jaw dropped.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a low voice, causing every one to look at him. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha slowly stood up and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him so her back was against his chest. "I love you" Inuyasha whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear while blushing deeply, Inuyasha then buried his head into the crook of her neck and kissed his mark gently, causing Kagome to lean her head back and moan, "I love you to Inuyasha"

"Um we should get going now" Miroku said,

Sango quickly nodded and ran off blushing. "Yeah lets go!" She yelled over her shoulder.

A/N: I love to keep writing but that is the last for this chapter. I will update soon. Ok? Ja!


	14. To do you all a favor

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them….

A/n: Um for all you confused people. Yes Kagome's 'human' Body is still in her time. She is like Kikyo only not clay and flesh and bone like any other 'live person.' She is now a fairy demon but she can turn back to her human form. (Just like Inuyasha when he turns into a demon.) Only Kagome can do it whenever she wants to. I hope that answers all your questions, ok? Well now I'm going to write this new chapter ok? Ja!

Chapter 14- To do you all a favor

After Inuyasha and Kagome defeated the bear demon they found three shards embedded in its forehead. Kagome purified them and the gang continued to walk in search for more.

Kagome let out a small sigh. "Why dose it have to be raining today?" Kagome whined

"Because Kami wanted to ruin you day" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I knew he had a grudge against me!" Kagome yelled up at the clouds.

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha was kidding" Miroku said in a low sigh as he reached for Sango's behind.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled as he hit the monk with her fist.

Inuyasha sighed. 'Now that Kagome's a demon she looks so unhealthy, her completion gets paler every day' Inuyasha thought as he looked over at Kagome who sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled before she turned her head away from him and sighed again. 'What do I sash to him? Inuyasha doesn't see me like he use to before this all happened, is it because I attacked him?' Kagome thought.

After smacking Miroku, Sango turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha looking upset for some reason. Sango then slowly walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha I hardly ever see you upset…what's wrong?" Sango whispered.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Kagome is not who she used to be any more, you seen what she did to that bear demon in the village that we just left." Inuyasha said as he looked back over to Kagome who was playing with Shippo. Then back at the ground.

Sango looked down at the ground as well. "Yeah we all did Inuyasha."

(Flashback)

The bear demon came from the tree line of the forest. "Ha you aren't any bigger then the last bush pig I took down" Inuyasha said as he shifted from foot to foot as if he was getting reading to charge at the demon when Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and pushed him back and transform into her demon form…

Inuyasha jumped up. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome turned around and growled at him then took flight into the air.

Kagome smiled as she flexed out her claws and ripped the demons head off. She then landed on the ground and threw the head down with the Shikon jewels in her hand. She was covered from her to toe in bear blood; she then looked back down at the demon bear head and began to eat it. Inuyasha ran up to her and smacked the head out of her hands and smacked her, Kagome looked up at him and began grin, she then launched at him and tried to bit him but Inuyasha threw her off him and into a tree where she cracked a rib,

Kagome grin grew wider as she charged back at him again and this time biting him in his arm, Inuyasha snarled in pain and grabbed her by her neck and put Tetsusaiga up to her thought and pushed hard enough to draw blood. Then he dug his claws into her shoulders and neck. "You disgust me" Inuyasha snarled.

(End of flash back)

'How can I ever see her like I did before?' Inuyasha asked his self.

Sango smiled. "Inuyasha we all are afraid of her but maybe if you talked to her, you might be able to help her" Sango said as she turned back and walked back over to Miroku but turned back to face Inuyasha again. "Think about it Inuyasha, she's your mate and your pushing her away" Sango said as Inuyasha looked up at her and nodded again.

Kagome and Shippo where playing around when she noticed that it was already dark out. "WE should set up camp" Kagome said as she walked back over to the group but only to have Miroku and Inuyasha back away from her as if she was a monster, (she's in her human form now)

Kagome sighed and started to help set up camp, she then cooked food, and after it was done she stood up, causing every one to look up at her. Kagome sighed and walked away.

"Hey where are you going um, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome sighed and continued walking,

"Lets just say I'm doing you all a favor and leaving." Kagome whispered as she walked until she came to a waterfall she then sat down and sighed again, 'what now? Every one is scared of me and doesn't want to talk to me any more.' Kagome then heard bushes rustling she then stood up and turned into her demon form. "Who go there?" Kagome yelled as she got into a fighting stance then out stepped Inuyasha from the bushes, "Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he backed away, 'he scared of me too?'

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly turned back into her human form, he then relaxed. 'Why am I scared of her? I am not scared of no one, but her…' He then looked down at the ground. 'She's my mate, and I fear her' Inuyasha thought as he sighed and looked back up at her. "Why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

"I did it for you, and the others" Kagome said as she turned and walked away until Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he let go of her arm and took three steps away from her.

Tears began to weld up in her eyes as she watched Inuyasha stepped away. "I disgust you and every one is terrified of me, No one wants me around and the your mark faded, there for Im no longer your mate due3 to the fact that you don't love me anymore." Kagome said as she moved her hair away from her shoulder to show Inuyasha that what she was saying was true.

Inuyasha looked and seen that she was free from his mark, "So what now?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she began to walk away.

"Nothing that concerns you or the others Inuyasha, goodbye." Kagome said as she walked away and then stopped and gasped, "Kikyo?" Kagome said as the clay priestess walked past Kagome and strait to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and growled but was quickly hushed by her lips. Inuyasha's eyes got wide and deepened the kiss, Kagome began to let tears from her eyes as she walked away. "Goodbye my love" Kagome sobbed out.

A/n: Hey there, sad ending huh? Well don't worry kids, there is another chapter coming soon, Ja!


	15. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or behind these hazel eyes.

A/m: I know you all are sad for what I did to Kagome but hey, shit happened and for all you Kikyo haters, don't worry, I'm gonna kill her soon enough ok? Well hope you all like this chapter. JA!

* * *

Also! I would like to thank my viewers.

**Sabbs**

**Garnetgirl**

**Kimberly544**

**Kagomemikogoddess**

**Kagome MK**

**Serenity-james17210**

**Lil dumie TK**

**Rasmus**

**Inuyashas2hotmiko**

**Kikishi9899**

**Moon mist**

**Vegela **

If I forgot anybody, I'm really sorry. JA!

Chapter 15- betrayal

* * *

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and growled but was quickly hushed by her lips. Inuyasha's eyes got wide and deepened the kiss; Kagome began to let tears from her eyes as she walked away. "Goodbye my love" Kagome sobbed out.

After Kagome left Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off of him, "What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as Kikyo smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

"Claiming you as mine once more" Kikyo said as she brushed her lips against Inuyasha's.

(With Kagome)

Kagome ran until her legs gave out and her vision became blurry from all the shed tears. Kagome fell on the ground and continued to cry. 'Why is this happening to me?' kagome thought.

**_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_**

Kagome continued to cry as she stood up and pulled out a jewel shard, 'there's only one way to stop all this and finally rid myself of this world and finally be at peace.' Kagome thought.

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
**_

Kagome gulped as she slid the jewel shard into her forehead, "this is all your fault Inuyasha! how could you lie to me about your feeling and run back to her?" Kagome cried out as she collapse on the ground again and began crying more hard. "I trusted you Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

_**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**_

Kagome opened her eyes to only see every thing turn blood red. She slowly stood up and pulled herself onto her feet. 'If it's the last think I do Inuyasha, you will regret this!' Kagome shouted in her mind.

**_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_**Kagome jumped up into a tree and began running back to where she left Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out as she saw him come into view and pulled out an arrow and shot it between the couple.

_**Swallow me then spit me out  
for hating you, I blame myself  
seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... **_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and gasped as he pushed Kikyo away. Kagome grin grew wider as she pulled out her sword and charged at Inuyasha from the branch, "Inuyasha, let me free you from that clay pot!" Kagome yelled as she swung her blade past kikyo's face.

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**_

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome as she flew over his head while using her wings and snatching Kikyo up, kagome then pulled out a dagger and threw her sword to the ground and slit Kikyo's thought letting her body fall on the ground, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and punched him "If I ever see you again Inuyasha your head will be next!" Kagome said in a demonic voice as she took Kikyo's jewel shards (Kikyo had three) and flew off.

Inuyasha ran to where she was last standing. "Kagome!"

'You've betrayed me and broke my heart for the last time Inuyasha and now for your foolishness you will pay dearly, once I get Naraku's jewel shards, you aren't gonna be able to stop me.' Kagome thought with a dark laugh as she flew off and inserted the jewel shards into her arms and another one in her forehead. (2 in her forehead and 1 in each arm).

* * *

_**A/n: Wow it only took me exactly 5 minuets to write this chapter, normally it takes me like an hour and a half. Ok for all you people who don't get what she's planning. **_

_**Kagome's is going to go to Naraku's castle and kill him for his jewel shards and use them to kill Inuyasha. She is not going to kill every one else, just Inuyasha. Hope you all liked it, please review! JA! **_


	16. forget him

_**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha or any one related to the anime cartoon. Nor do I own the poem called "forget him" **_

_**A/n: Hey there people, I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short but I was having a bad day. I hope you all like this chapter and I'm glad you all love my story so far, please keep reading my stories. JA! **_

_**Chapter 16- Forget him.

* * *

**_

'You've betrayed me and broke my heart for the last time Inuyasha and now for your foolishness you will pay dearly, once I get Naraku's jewel shards, you aren't gonna be able to stop me.' Kagome thought with a dark laugh as she flew off and inserted the jewel shards into her arms and another one in her forehead.

_**Three weeks later…**_

Kagome walked in silence as she came to a stop, She then sat down on a rock and looked up at the bright sky. 'It will be morning soon.' Kagome thought as she stood back up and continued to walk until she can to a hot spring. Kagome looked into the misty waters and sighed. She slowly took off her close and transformed back into her 'human' form and slipped into the waters.

'I have been alone for three weeks now, I wonder how the others are doing' Kagome thought as she looked back up again.

(With Inuyasha and the group)

"Inuyasha what are we going to do about Kagome? We have been here in Keade's village since the incident you had with her three weeks ago. " Sango said as she sat down next to her hanyou friend.

"What are we going to do, you ask?" Inuyasha said in a dark and really demonic voice. 'We are going to find Kagome and kill the bitch, how dare she cross me and kill Kikyo!" Inuyasha asked as he punched a tree, making a big hole the size of a basketball. Sango sighed.

"Well it was technically your fault Inuyasha," She said as she stood up and turned away from her companion. "After all you let Kiyo kiss you ad Kagome slip into darkness," Sango said with venom in her voice as she began to walk away, but was stopped by a strong force that threw her into a tree.

"How dare you talk to me that way you fucking bitch?" Inuyasha snarled as his eye began to bleed red, Sango Smiled, she knew he would never hurt her.

"I dare to do it because you know I am right and you were wrong for what you did to her, Kikyo is now dead and all you have now is us three, but if you don't let me go in 3 seconds I will make sure you don't even have us to confide in!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground and slowly put her down and sat on the ground at her feet and hugged her leg and began to cry. "What am I going to do?" Inuyasha sobbed out as He hugged her leg tighter.

Miroku walked into the clearing where he seen the whole argument and was quiet jealous at what he saw next.

Sango looked down at Inuyasha as tears began to flood her own eyes, she hated seeing her friend in so much pain, but she knew that Kagome felt even worse then this when she left the group. Sango slowly sat down in front of Inuyasha and hugged him to her body as he continued to cry. "Well bring back Kikyo" was all she said as she stood up and walked away. Inuyasha looked at her retreating form.

Inuyasha was a lil better now, Kikyo was going to be bringing back to life and only 'she' knew how to do it.

(1 week later)

Inuyasha and Sango took Kikyo's body to a witch doctor and paid her to bring Kikyo back, After Kikyo was back every thing turned normal except the fact that they still had no trace of Kagome and Kikyo was a lot more peaceful and not so full of vengeance as she once was. They're for Kikyo joined up with Sango and every one else on the journey to find the jewel shards.

(With Kagome) Kagome walked and only stopped for water or food, which she had to hunt down with her demon instincts. Kagome had been on her own for about a month now and she had become a custom to kill everything in her wake. Kagome now lived for the thrill of a good hunt, but her biggest challenge was to find Naraku, he was her next victim to scream her name in pain and agony, for Kagome is now stronger and more powerful then she ever was.

One night Kagome stopped in a clearing when she began to smell some familiar scents. Kagome hid in the bushes as a group of humans walked by, Kagome was beginning to attack when something caught her eyes, it was her old companions, Sango Miroku and Shippo, Along with Inuyasha, Kirara and Kikyo. 'Wait Kikyo?' Kagome thought as slowly slid off the branch she was on and onto the ground and into the shadows down wind so that Inuyasha wouldn't pick up her scent. 'I wonder' Kagome thought with a evil grin as she watch Sango walk off towards the hot spring with Kirara and her weapons. Kagome began to follow Sango closely,

Sango stopped and turned to see no one was following her. "Kirara do you sense anyone in this area?" She asked her two-tailed cat that mewed as in saying no. Sango nodded and began to strip when she heard bushes rustling; she quickly picked up her giant boomerang and aimed it at the direction of the noise. "Show your self!" Sango ordered.

Out of the shadows came a pail woman that could only be described as Kagome in her demon form. Sango raised her boomerang a bit higher. "What do you want?" Sango asked while she prepared for Kagome to lung at her but got nothing but sad stares.

"Why do you all hate me?" Kagome asked as she turned back into her human form and sat down on a rock. "What did I do to deserve my spot to be taken by Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I don't know what I can do for you but I have only one Idea. Would you like to come with me and see Shippo?" Asked Sango. Kagome nodded.

"Yes please" Kagome said as she stood up and followed Sango and Kirara back to there camp.

(With Inuyasha)

Kikyo was sitting on Inuyasha's lap and Shippo was sleeping in Miroku's lap. Inuyasha picked up Sango's sent and someone else's. Inuyasha stood up and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Sango walked thought the trees and came into view with Kagome next to her. Inuyasha let out a low growl, and Miroku looked over and gasped. 'What is Kagome doing here?' the monk asked himself as he stood up and picked up his staff.

Inuyasha growled louder but didn't seem to phase Kagome one bit. "What the fuck do you want?" Snarled Inuyasha as Sango walked by him.

"Inuyasha, Kagome came here to see her son." Sango said as she took the sleeping kitsune out of Miroku's arms and begun walking into Kagome's direction but was stopped when Inuyasha pulled her back behind him.

"Like hell she is!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked down at the ground and looked back up at him with red eyes. "You will let me see my son Inuyasha, or I will ju7st have to kill you and Kiyo once again." Kagome smiled as she stood her ground as Inuyasha walked over to her. Kagome stood still as Inuyasha put away his sword and grabbed Kagome's hand gently. "Can we talk for a moment?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked away from the group and into the dark forest, they soon came to a waterfall similar to the one they last parted at and sat down. "Why have you come back Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and looked up at the full moon. "I came to see Shippo." Kagome whispered as she stood back up and walked back to the campsite, she walked up to Sango, who handed her the sleeping Kitsune, and gently shook him awake. "Shippo?" Kagome said in a low whisper as she watched Shippo's eyes slowly open.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked as he rubbed his eyes. Kagome smiled and sat down. "Yes Shippo it's me, Kagome" She said in a low whisper. Shippo opened his eyes and hugged Kagome tightly while crying his eyes out. "I thought I would never see you again mama!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome tightened her grip and stood up. Kagome went to sit next to a tree when a Kikyo stopped her.

"Put down Shippo or ill make you sorry!" Kikyo yelled as she drew an arrow and pointed it at Kagome and Shippo. Shippo cringed to Kagome as he began to shack with fright.

"Make me!" Kagome growled out, "Kikyo if I was you I would stop, never come between a demoness and her offspring!" Kagome snarled. Miroku nodded.

"Kikyo it would be4 wise of you to stop now, Dampness's are extremely protective of there young, " Miroku said as he walked up to the two, Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Miroku" Kagome said softly as she turned to Inuyasha, Kikyo seen him and ran into his arms and began crying, "She's gonna take our son away Inuyasha!" Kikyo sobbed out, Kagome got pissed and transformed.

"Shippo is my son, not any of your except Sango's and Miroku's. You will never take my place as his mother Kikyo" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo and smiled softly. "Kagome is his mother, not you" Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him and looked down at Shippo.

"Shippo after I kill Naraku, I swear Ill come back to you ok?" Kagome said as she hugged him, Shippo nodded and looked her in her eyes. "Can I have a kiss good bye before you go?" Shippo asked as he yawned. Kagome nodded as she leaned in and kissed Shippo on his nose and walked over to Kirara and softly put him down on her tail, she then pat Kirara on her head and stood up. "Sango please take care of him while I'm gone." Kagome asked as she walked over to her best friend and hugged her good bye as well as everyone except Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome then took flight into the air and disappeared.

Kagome flew and smiled. 'Forget him Kagome' she thought of a poem she wrote months ago, around one of the times she Saw Inuyasha with Kikyo.

'It went like this…' Kagome thought.

**Forget him. **

**Forget his name,**

**Forget his face,**

**Forget his kiss,**

**His warm embrace, **

**Forget the love that you once knew,**

**Remember he has someone new,**

**Forget him when the play your song,**

**Remember when you cried all night long,**

**Forget how close you two once were, **

**Remember he has chosen her,**

**Forget how you memorized his walk,**

**Forget the way he used to talk,**

**Forget the things he used to say, **

**Remember he has gone away,**

**Forget the pain from your heartbreak, **

**Forget his laugh, forget his grin,**

**Forget the place he holds within,**

**Forget the way he held you tight,**

**Remember he's with her tonight,**

**Forget time that went so fast,**

**Forget the love that's in the past, **

**Forget he said you stay together,**

**Remember now, he's gone forever... **

'_He's now gone forever from my heart' _Kagome thought as she landed where she saw Naraku's barrier. "Found you at last Naraku, now it's time to finish this and get back my jewel" Kagome said as she walked thought Naraku's barrier with her sword at hand and a quiver of arrows. 'It's time to really put Inuyasha in my past and take Shippo away from him.' She thought. 'Please Shippo wait a lil longer for me'

* * *

_**A/n: I hope you all like this chapter, I loved writing it. Well I g2g ok? Ja!**_

_**Review please!**_


	17. WHAT?

**_Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Inuyasha. _**

**_A/n; Hey their people! How are all you viewers doing? I'm great, but a lil sad that my computer is broken, so no I have to wait until My older brother can fix it. Right now I am on his computer while he left to take his kids home to their mother. I love this keyboard but anyways, I am really sorry for not updating as soon as I should have. Well I have to go now. Hope you like this chapter. Ja! _**

(Flashback)

'_He's now gone forever from my heart' _Kagome thought as she landed where she saw Naraku's barrier. "Found you at last Naraku, now it's time to finish this and get back my jewel" Kagome said as she walked thought Naraku's barrier with her sword at hand and a quiver of arrows. 'It's time to really put Inuyasha in my past and take Shippo away from him.' She thought. 'Please Shippo wait a lil longer for me'

_**Chapter 17- What?**_

Kagome continued to run until she finally came to a stop right in front of Naraku's barrier. Kagome placed her hands in front of her and started to concentrate on her powers as she slowly started to step closer to the barrier. Kagome took a deep breath as she walked to the other side of the barrier and sighed s she stooped her concentrating.

Kagome began to slowly walk up to the castle, when she got to the entrance she was stopped by a gust of wind. Once the wind stopped whirling she looked up to see Kagura standing there with her fan out in front of her face, covering up her evil grin.

"Kagura! Where is Naraku? I wish to find him and kill him off immediately!" Kagome yelled as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Kagura's chest. Kagura smiled.

"So you plan on killing Naraku by your self huh? Well if that is your plan then I hope that you know how to use a sword and not just your arrows" Kagura said with an evil laugh. Kagome began grinning.

"Why of course Kagura, I know how to use my swords and my powers vary well now should you like to see?" Kagome said as she transformed back into her demon like form and re-grew her wings. Kagura gasped.

"How did you do that?" Kagura asked. Kagome sheathed her sword and smiled. "I will explain that later, now take me to Naraku, I am in a hurry if you don't mind' Kagome said in a low demonic voice. Kagura smiled and bowed her hade. "Follow me then" Kagura said with a snicker.

'Kagome seemed to have grown way stronger then Inuyasha and sesshomaru, maybe Kagome can take Naraku out all by her self . And I will become free' Kagura thought as she and Kagome walked threw the castle halls.

Kagome looked around the hall to see dead bodies dressed in what looked like servant out fits. 'they must have died from the miasma' Kagome thought.

Kagome and Kagura walled until they came to a stop in front of a room, the door way was covered up by a bamboo curtain only. Kagome walked slowly up to the curtain and peeked inside. There she seen Naraku o a futon sleeping, Kagome groaned. "Damnit! I was hoping he would be awake but no need to disturb him In his beauty sleep now is there Kagura?' Kagome asked as she grinned. Kagura quickly shook her head and smiled.

"Why no Kagome, there is no need at all, she said as she backed away and pulled out her fan. "If he tries to come out this way I will hit him with my Dance of blades ok?" Kagura asked as she got into a fighting stance.

Kagome smiled and turned to face Naraku's sleeping body once more. "If he comes out this way aim for his chest, that is where the shikon no tama shards are ok?" Kagome whispered as she pulled out an arrow and her bow and slowly walked in.

Kagome slowly loaded up her bow with the arrow and quietly chanted a curse, that would enable Naraku to move any part of his body, once she was done with the curse she lat the arrow fly. As the arrow flew threw the air is started to like up an eerie green color and slowly turned to black, as the arrow hit Naraku's heart, Naraku opened his eyes and let out a loud scream of pain. Kagome quickly covered her ears as he continued to scream.

After a few moments the screaming stopped and Kagome sighed as she stood up, only to come face to face with Naraku. Naraku smiled and in one swift movement smacked Kagome across her face and propelled her across the room. Kagome smashed into the wall and let out a small scream a she hit the floor. Kagome whipped the blood off her face and stood up and poled out both of her Katana's and charged at Naraku and begun slicing at him.

Naraku let out a small grunt as he quickly doge each of kagome's attacks. Kagome then stopped and sliced at Naraku while using her miko energy, causing Naraku to hit the wall, before Naraku was able to get up, Kagome quickly started attacking him. Just before Kagome was going to put the finishing blow on him Kagome got shot in the back by a miko's arrow. Kagome let out a small cry of pain as she pulled it out of her back.

Kagome stared at the arrow and turned around to see Kikyo standing there with her bow drawn and Inuyasha standing next to her. While Sango and Miroku ran to her side. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she landed on one knee, in a bowing position. Kikyo smiled. "Yes Kagome, bow to the one who's soul; you have, for no one is going to stand in my way of getting my sacred jewel back" Kikyo sneered, but before she was able to shoot Kagome again Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him.

"That is enough Kikyo, I said that no one gets to take her out but me!' Inuyasha yelled, kagome began to laugh as she stood up and held her sword out in front of her. "Why Inuyasha, if you wanted to kill me so bad you should have done so while you still had the chance, for I am never going to submit to Kikyo or you, no matter what anybody saids or do!' Kagome growled out. "And besides, you got that slut, why not let me get what I want" Kagome said in a lower voice.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What do you want kagome? I always thought you wanted me" Inuyasha said in a sad voice.

Kagome growled. " I did want you and I still do, but it was you who left me to go to Kikyo, you left me to fuck the dead bitch! You never cared for what is was that I wanted, no did you Inuyasha? All you ever cared about was you and becoming a full fledge demon!" Kagome cried out. "You see why I killed myself? I knew that you were lieing to me about your feelings, sure you said that you loved me but I knew that it was all a lie! Now look at what I have become! I am a shadow, and Angel of death, A Impure demon born from saddness and betrayal. you never wanted me and you still don't." Kagome yelled as black flames ingulft her body and grew larger as her anger spicked up at massive levels, causeing every one to back away from her. KAgome claws and fangs as well as her wings grew bigger and her eyes turned blood red. KAgome let out a growl as Inuyasha raised his sword top Kagome. "Just try to kill me Inuyasha, just try it" Kagome said in a deep demonic voice.

Inuyasha nodded to kikyo and the others causing every one to leave the two alone. "It's over Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he got into a fighting position as did Kagome.

The two stared each other down waiting for the right time to attack, Kagome seen that Inuyasha wasnt keeping an eye on anything but her, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and waved her hand good bye and dissappered.

Inuyasha looked around the room, but seen no Kagome around so he let out a small "feh" and began to walk out of the room untill he spoted Kagome infront of him with her bow ready to fire, Just as Kafome let go of the string and shoot the arrow Inuyasha heard something behind him and ducked causing the arrow the go over his head and pierce Naraku in the heart, causing him to fall on the ground with a loud screem of pain as he slowly turned to ash and dissappered, Kagome walked past inuyasha and to Naraku's ashes and picked up the Sacred Jewel shard.

Kagome then turned and faced inuyasha with an annoyed look. "you should thank me for saving your sorry but!" Kagome growled out, Inuyasha took off towrds Kagome and whern he tried to slice her she jumped back and held the Sacred jewel over her head and started chanting untill the jewel vanished into her body. Kagome's eyes turned a bright pink the turned black. Kagome let out a loud cry of pain and collasped onto the floor unconscience.

Inuyasha watched in shock as he watched Kagome's demonice features vanish into her normal features.

Kagome hands went from long and boney to short and smooh, her hair went from long and straght to short and wavy like it always was, her skin went from pail to a creamy white. and her eyes went from black and empty to brown and full of light, and her wings became smaller and smaller untill the became nonexistant. Kagome was now the Kagome that Inuyasha knew.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and slowy sat up untill she let out another cry of pain as she felt something pierced her abdomon ans clasped back onto the floor, she then look behind her to see Inuyasha eyes, they were a beautiful honey color with a tint of hate and pain behind them, Kagome screamed again as Inuyasha twisted the tetsusaiga even further into her body then yanked it out with Kagome's blood dripping off it and spilling on the floor.

Inuyasha looked at his swored then back at Kagome and slowly sat on the floor next to Kagome's bleeding form. he then smiled as he pulled Kagome into his lap and gently kissed her on her forehead,

"My dear Kagome, you wanted my thanks and now you have it, I bhope you live a happy life in hell." Inuyasha said as he shoved his hand into hyer chest and pulled out the Shikon no tama. Kagome died intantly.

Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the room leaving Kagome lying on the floor, after he was gone Kagome quickly sat up and sighed. "why me?" Kagome asked herself as she got up and looked down at her chest. "why that lil pervert, he is as bad as Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she began to walk to the door way befor she came to a stop and laughed. 'Well at lest he grabbed the miasma shard and not the original shikon jewel' Kagome said as she mentally giggled, 'he uses that and he is a goner, Just like kouga when he shoved a shard into his fore arm and became paralised, only this time, he will die from the amount i placed into it.' Kagome thought.

(Mean while on the other side of the well)

(In the hospital)

Kagome sat up to see that her mother was talking to someone out side the room about a funeral, Kagome then looked down at her body to notice that she had scares all over her body from some type of sort of tool, Kagome then slowly moved her legs to the side of the bed and tried to stand up while holding onto the railing of her bed for suport, she then took one step and fell onto the floor while knocking over tray full of seringes and scalpals and needals. Before she could get back up she looked up to see the door to her room open up and watched as he mother and a doctor run into the room.

Kagome's mother was the first to see Kagome look up at her, Kagome smiled "Mom?" She said in a soft and low voice, Kagome's mother began to cry as she sat down next to Kagome and hold her close to her chest. "We thought you were dead!" Kagome's mother sobbed, Kagome looked up at her with a confused exsperetion.

"Dead?" Kagome said as she looked around the room, "What happend, all I remember was seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing and I tried to kill them, but I desided to come home, I jumped threw the well and that is all I remember." Kagome said as he slowy sat up.

Kagome's mother looked at her with a shocked looked plastered on her face, "You mean, you don't remember that you became mattic deperessed and that you and Inuyasha are mated and you became a gothic or what ever you call them people who wear all black?" Kagome mother blerted out.

Kagome shoot her mother a look, "WHAT?"

(**_Important a/n!)_**

_**A/n: laughs evily Cliffy! ok for you all who are lost out there, let me fill you in, ok we all know that Kagome became a Matic depressed person and a goth or whatever, and that she died and became a demon trying to kill Inuyasha, and blah blah blah, But what you all don't know is that Kagome never became a demon, haha lost ya huh? well how about i say this... Kagome don't remember anything because she was possesed by a shadow fairy when she left Inuyasha in the vary beginning, so while the demon Kagome was fighting inuyasha and what not, the real Kagome was in her time dead, but she wakes up because she knows that Inuyasha is in danger, how does she know? well she dreamed it, As for what happends next? you allo have to wait for the next chapter. untill then Ja! **_


	18. My return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**A/n: Hey there every one, how are my favorite people out there doing? I am just peachy . Well all I wanted to say was I am sorry for the cliffy and I am going to make it up to you by answering a couple of your questions ok? **

**The gothic Kagome: No, this is not and will never be an Inu/Kik fic; I fucking hate that Bitch Kikyo. So I hope you are happy, lol Ja! **

**Lil dumie TK: Yes, Someone is pretending to be kagome, the normal Kagome is at home still in the hospital, she has now just woken up and will find out every thing that had happened between the day she came through the well to now, don't worry, this is still a Inu/kag fic ok? Ja! **

**Thank you for reading my story. **

**If anyone else has anymore questions please just ask, I will be glad to answer them for him or her ok? Ja! **

**Now here are the rest of my viewers I would like to say thank you to. **

**L.N.R star**

**Inuyasha's angel**

**Lh1990**

**Kagome2107**

**Taeniaea**

**And that is it, if your name is not on here then it is because you didn't review, sorry but it's not my fault. Now onto the next chapter, I hope you all love it. Ja! **

**Chapter 18- My return**

**(Flash back) **

(In the hospital)

Kagome sat up to see that her mother was talking to someone out side the room about a funeral, Kagome then looked down at her body to notice that she had scares all over her body from some type of sort of tool, Kagome then slowly moved her legs to the side of the bed and tried to stand up while holding onto the railing of her bed for support, she then took one step and fell onto the floor while knocking over tray full of syringes and scalpels and needles. Before she could get back up she looked up to see the door to her room open up and watched as he mother and a doctor run into the room.

Kagome's mother was the first to see Kagome look up at her, Kagome smiled "Mom?" She said in a soft and low voice, Kagome's mother began to cry as she sat down next to Kagome and hold her close to her chest. "We thought you were dead!" Kagome's mother sobbed, Kagome looked up at her with a confused exspetion.

"Dead?" Kagome said as she looked around the room, "What happened, all I remember was seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing and I tried to kill them, but I decided to come home, I jumped threw the well and that is all I remember." Kagome said as he slowly sat up.

Kagome's mother looked at her with a shocked looked plastered on her face, "You mean, you don't remember that you became mantic depressed and that you and Inuyasha are mated and you became a gothic or what ever you call them people who wear all black?" Kagome mother blurted out.

Kagome shoot her mother a look, "WHAT?"

(End of Flash back)

Kagome's mother stood there with her hand over her mouth as she looked at her daughter. "I am so sorry Kagome, but I have a lot to talk to you about," Kagome's mother said as she walked over to Kagome, and sat down next to her before she continued. "You see Kagome, you have been posest by a demon, I have no idea of how it got there but it was playing to be you for over four months, when you first came back home from the feudal era, you were different, you became dark and cold and you wouldn't come out of your room for two weeks, then one day Inuyasha came back and tried to ask for your forgiveness but "it' tried to kill Inuyasha by using your powers, Inuyasha then left and didn't come back for a few days." Kagome mother said as she paused to look at kagome, who was at the moment staring at the ground, kagome then looked up at her mom and nodded her head.

"Please momma continue" Kagome whispered as she looked back down at the floor. Kagome mother sighed.

"Well after that, When Inuyasha came back you and him got into another fight and you beat him up pretty bad, but then Inuyasha got you to snap back to your "original self' you see, somehow, you turned into a demon, Inuyasha had to calm you down before you killed him, and it seemed to work, you then agreed to go back to the feudal era to stay with him and your friends, I left shortly after that. I came back into your room and found you and Inuyasha in bed together naked, Inuyasha said that you had finally agreed to become his mate," Kagome mother paused after she said this as a tear started to roll down her left cheek,

Kagome realized her mother was crying and she placed her hand onto her moms shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Please mother, go on. I need to know what happened after that," Kagome whispered. Mrs. H. Nodded and whipped the tear away before she continued.

"Like I said, you and Inuyasha finally became mates, but later on that day Inuyasha told me that you were getting all depressed again and that you were playing some strange scary song on your radio, and that you were saying something about Kikyo and how he was lying to you about his feeling, then he said that you went to take a bath and you never came out, so he broke into the bathroom and found you in the tub, lying in your blood dead, and that is why you were here" Kagome mom said as she slightly sobbed into her hands.

Kagome slowly stood up away from the bed and walked in front of her mom with her hands on her hips. "Where is Inuyasha then?" Kagome asked in a demanding tone. Kagome's mother looked down "They both left a few days ago" Kagome's mother said as she looked out the window.

Kagome turned to the window and seen broken glass everywhere. "They went back to the feudal era then" Kagome said as she turned back to her mother. "Mom I am going back!" kagome said.

Kagome's mother jumped up off of the bed. "No! I won't let you!' Mrs. H. yelled as she grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her hard, kagome pushed her mother back and slapped her. "Stop it!" Kagome cried out in pain. Kagome gasped at the realization that she just hit her own mom and covered her mouth up with her hand. "I am so sorry mom but I have to go save Inuyasha, and the others. Trust me I know what I am doing" Kagome said as she ran out of the hospital room.

Kagome's mother slowly gets off the floor and looks at the door. 'I trust you, but I just hope you really know what your doing.' Kagome's mother then walked out of the hospital room and went to the front desk, "Hi, I'm signing out my daughter" Mrs. said to the girl at the front desk.

"Ok and what would her name be ma'am?" the lady asked. Mrs. H. smiled. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

(With Kagome)

Kagome runs down the street until she comes to a stop in front of the shrine steps. 'They went this way!' Kagome thought as she ran up the shrine steps to the well. She ran into the well house and was bout to jump in but then stopped. ' I need to change into something else.' Kagome thought as she turned around and ran into the house, she ran up stares and pushed open her door,

Kagome gasped when she saw the black walls of her room and the dark purple carpet, Kagome shook her head and ran to her closet, when she opened it she gasped again when she saw that all her normal clothes were replaced with black ones. "Did this demon move her self in or what?" Kagome asked her self as she pulled out all of the outfits and placed them on her bed.

Kagome then sat down and looked around for her CD player remote, when she found it was on the floor, she leaned over and picked it up, she then pointed it to the CD player ad hit play, and on came a song called "Away from me" Kagome then turned back to the clothes on her bed and started going through them as the song played.

_**I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll**_

_**I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds**_

_**But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to**_

_**Lost all faith in the things I have achieved**_

_**And I.**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**I've woken now to find myself**_

_**In the shadows of all I have created**_

_**I'm longing to be lost in you**_

_**(Away from this place I have made)**_

Won't you take me away from me 

Kagome looked up from the clothes and stared at the radio, 'what was it with this demon? Was it created from me? This song sounds so familiar, why don't I remember anything?" Kagome asked herself all these questions, she then looked back down at the clothes and found a top with a matching skirt, and they both had chains going across the front and back. Kagome then stood up and started to get dressed.

_**Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins**_

_**I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed**_

_**I can't go on like this**_

_**I loathe all I've become**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Lost in a dying world I reach for something more**_

_**I have grown so weary of this lie I live**_

_**Chorus**_

After the song was over Kagome****walked to the bathroom and found it still covered in dried blood, Kagome then turned back around and turned off the CD player and turned on the radio, just then her favorite song came on.

_**"Broken"**_

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_

_**I want to hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**_

_**I want to hold you high and steal your pain**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore**_

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Kagome turned around and walked back to her vanity and found some black eye shadow and lipstick, she then picked if up and put it on, but before she applied the eye shadow, she finally saw her hair and eyes, "Ok when did I DO THIS TO MY HAIR!' kagome yelled. She then ran to the closet and opened it up and pulled out her bow and arrows. Kagome looked down at her bow, 'I have to go back and save them, I have a really bad feeling that this 'thing' is going to kill every one' Kagome thought as she ran out of her bed room and ran out of the house and into the well house, Kagome paused and took a deep breath. 'I hope this works' Kagome thought as she jumped down the well waiting for impacted with the hard earth, but nothing happened, Kagome opened her eyes to see herself surrounded with a blue light. Kagome let out a small sigh. "I made it" Kagome said as she looked up at the late night sky.

"Well here it goes, it's time to face Inuyasha once again." Kagome said as she started to walk. Just then Kagome saw a red flash go past her and before she knew it she was pinned to the ground.

"Move one inch and I will gut you like a fish" said the person in a real low growl. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

A/n: HAHA another cliffy my friends, you must hate me; well I have to go to bed ok? Ja!


	19. The real Kagome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, **

**A/n: Hey there, I glad you all liked my last chapter; well I have a request to make. If any of you readers know where I can get a good Beta then please tell me, I need one really bad. Well I hope you all like my new chapter. Well here it goes, enjoy. Ja! **

**Chapter 19:The real Kagome**

"Well here it goes, it's time to face Inuyasha once again." Kagome said as she started to walk. Just then Kagome saw a red flash go past her and before she knew it she was pinned to the ground.

"Move one inch and I will gut you like a fish" said the person in a real low growl. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"What the fuck are you doing here snooping around my territory, I thought I had done you in already" Inuyasha growled into Kagome ear making her tremble in fear.

'What has happened to him? What is going on?' kagome wondered. "Inuyasha please get off of me," Kagome pleaded as Inuyasha continued to breath on her neck, making Kagome even more frightened.

Inuyasha smiled when a wave of fear radiated off of kagome's body. "Ahh I see that your frightened, good you should be" Inuyasha growled out. Kagome gasped.

'He doesn't know it's the real me dose he?' kagome thought. "Inuyasha, get off of me, or you will be sorry you even met me" Kagome said in a low and dark voice.

Inuyasha smiled. "I already do"

Kagome eyes started to fill with tears. "I hate you, I wish that I never even met you, you disgust me!" Kagome said as her body began to glow blue. "Now get off of me!" Kagome yelled as she sent an energy blast into Inuyasha and sent him flying into a tree near by.

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly got up off the ground. He looked over at Kagome, who was still lying there on the ground struggling to get up; when Kagome finally got up she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let out a small growl; He slowly walked over to kagome "Are you ready to die yet?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out tetsusaiga. Kagome just looked at him. "What is the matter? Scared?" Inuyasha teased, Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha please listen" Kagome said as she slowly walked up to him, Inuyasha growled and pointed the tip of tetsusaiga at Kagome's thought, causing Kagome to gasp and stop walking. Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome looked at him, she saw that the rosary was not there anymore. "Inuyasha where is your necklace at?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him with confused and scared eyes. Inuyasha then started to get a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

'Those eyes; only Kagome had that look in her eyes. No I am not going to fall for her tricks again' Inuyasha thought as he started to shack the thought out of his head, Kagome seen this as he opportunity to attack, she grabbed the arm that held tetsusaiga and locked it in place and lifted it over her head and flipped Inuyasha over her head and onto the ground in a matter of seconds, the then jumped on top of him and pinned him down using her hands and legs. "Stop!" Kagome yelled as tears started streaming down her face.

Inuyasha didn't know what just happened one minuet, he is thinking of the look in her eyes and the next he is being straddled by a crying Kagome. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he struggled out of Kagome's grasp.

Kagome looked down at him, "Why don't you love me? What did I do for you to go and leave me for Kikyo? Why am I not good enough for you?" Kagome asked as she continued to cry.

Inuyasha looked at kagome, "the same reason why you tried to kill me and Kikyo" he said in a low growl as he turned his head away.

Kagome looked down at him, she placed her head on his chest and said between heart aching sobs. "But that wasn't me Inuyasha, it was a demon that was trying to be me….I have no clue what has happened since the first time I left here. Mom said that you and me were mated and everything" Kagome said as she continued to sob.

Inuyasha's eye went wide. 'wait…why would she not remember when she was here the whole time?' "What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha asked in a confused voice.

Kagome looked up at him. "It's a long story Inuyasha" Kagome said in a sob/sigh.

Inuyasha sat up, "Then make the story short"

Kagome took a deep breath and began to tell Inuyasha about when she woke up in the hospital, and how her mother told her about trying to kill Inuyasha and how they became matted and all that other good stuff, then she said that her mom said that she killed her self in the bath tub and that is how she was here now.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "So a demon was living inside of you? Is that why it doesn't have the mating mark on its neck?' Inuyasha asked as he looked as Kagome. Kagome shrugged. "Then do you have one?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed, " I wouldn't know, I haven't thought to look yet." Kagome said as she looked down at the ground, Inuyasha slowly put a hand on her shoulder and pulled down her shirt a lil bit. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he gazed at his mating mark.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a whisper as he leaned in to her ear causing Kagome to blush as he said, "You are my mate"

Kagome gasped as he said those words. **You are my mate** Kagome looked at him threw UN shed tears and smiles. "Only if you want me to be Inuyasha" Kagome said as continued to look at him.

Inuyasha smiled and slowly leaned forward and capture her lips in a soft and gentle kiss, they broke it off about a few moments later breath less, the sun was now coming up and Inuyasha can now see the Kagome he knew, her eyes were full of light and happiness, her skin is now its normal peach color. This here was the Kagome he loved. "Please Kagome, be my mate for life?" Inuyasha asked as he placed his forehead onto Kagome's and stared into her eyes.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I would love to be Inuyasha" Kagome said as she placed another gentle kiss on his lips and stood up. "Now lets go see the others and find the bitch who has pretended to be me shall we?" Kagome said with a smug grin on her face.

Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. "Kagome, I thought you hated violence?" Inuyasha more asked then stated. Kagome smiled.

"I do hate violence but Inuyasha, she has to pay for trying to kill you and the others and taking the shikon jewel" Kagome said as she looked up into his golden orbs, Inuyasha smiled.

"But Kagome, she doesn't have the shikon jewel, I do" Inuyasha said as he held out the small pink orb and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, this is not the shikon jewel, it's a counterfeit, it seems to be made of a crystallized poison and a toxic miasma, if you were to use this then you would have surly died" Kagome said in a concerned voice as she closed her hand around it and purified it till it shattered into dust.

Inuyasha looked at the sky as he watched the dust fly into the wind in several directions before he finally turned to Kagome. "Then we have to get the real one back, soon" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on, we need to go and tell the others.

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha pulled her through the way to the village. When they got there they ran into the hut, Inuyasha the yelled. Wake up you guys, we have a problem!"

Every one looked up at Inuyasha, they saw Kagome behind him and jumped up into there fighting stances. "Inuyasha behind you!' Miroku yelled, Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.

"Calm down, this here is the real kagome. "

A/n: Sorry for the cliffy but I have to go to bed now, I will update soon ok? Ja!


	20. kagome vs kikyo vs the real demoness

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, _**

**_A/n: I know I know, I haven't updated in a long ass time but I swear that if it wasn't for all this work and stuff that my teachers have given me I would be on the computer every day lol. But hey that is life huh? I just came home from a baby shower, and I am not feeling so good lol. My sister in laws friend and me were on a merry-go-round at this place called bald mountain park, and my brother in law spinned us. Plus that I also sucked up a bunch of helium not I have a squeaky voice and it sounds really funny. So yeah… I would like to thank all of my viewers for all your reviews and not the big question is, 'what happened to Kikyo and Inuyasha? Well this chapter should help you with that question and the question of, 'what happens to the fairy demoness and what is going to happen to the shikon jewel?' Well read this chapter and find out ok? Ja! _**

**(Flashback)**

Inuyasha looked at the sky as he watched the dust fly into the wind in several directions before he finally turned to Kagome. "Then we have to get the real one back, soon" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on, we need to go and tell the others.

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha pulled her through the way to the village. When they got there they ran into the hut, Inuyasha the yelled. Wake up you guys, we have a problem!"

Every one looked up at Inuyasha, they saw Kagome behind him and jumped up into there fighting stances. "Inuyasha behind you!' Miroku yelled, Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.

"Calm down, this here is the real kagome."

**_Chapter 20: Kagome vs. Kikyo vs. The real demoness Kagome. _**

"Kagome?" Sango whispered as she stood up strait as if looking Kagome in the eye to see if it was really her, but was pulled out of her trance by Miroku's hand on her shoulder.

"Sango it's her" said Miroku as se slowly let go of her shoulder and gently pushed her forward.

A crying Sango tackled Kagome seconds later leaving her in a state of shock before she quickly regained her self and hugged Sango back.

"Oh my god Kagome we missed you so much!" Yelled a crying Sango.

"I missed you too Sango" Kagome said quietly so only her and Inuyasha could of heard it.

Sango pulled away and looked up at Miroku and Inuyasha, Sango's eyes then looked at Inuyasha, "Did you tell her yet Inuyasha or do I have to?" Sango said with a glair." Inuyasha looked down at her and glared at her back as if telling her to can it. "Well did you or not?" Sango yelled.

Kagome looked at Sango and back at Inuyasha. "Tell me what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she slowly stood up and walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I will tell you soon Kagome, just not right this moment" Inuyasha said as he placed his chin on top of her head and took a big whiff of her hair that smelled like cucumber melons. Kagome pulled away from his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, if I am going to be your mate I want to hear answers now!" Kagome said in a demanding voice.

"What Inuyasha has to say is that Inuyasha is not mated with you but with me," said a familiar voice that Kagome hates.

"Kikyo?" Kagome said as she stepped away from Inuyasha as Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kagome, that is not totally true, I told Kikyo that when we destroy Kagome then I would be her mate if the real you never came back…" Inuyasha said in defense.

"But Inuyasha, you said that you thought that the demon Kagome _WAS_ the real me." Kagome said in a suspicious voice.

"I did" Inuyasha said as he looked down at Kikyo.

"Well Inuyasha who is it going to be? I am already marked and she isn't, but I can change that if you would like" Kagome said in a low voice as she placed her hand on the mating mark on her shoulder.

"No don't!" Inuyasha said as he took a step forward away from Kikyo.

"And why not Inuyasha, you never loved me for me! All I am is a jewel detector to you!" Kagome then looked down at the floor, "Kikyo was right the whole time… I never was ment to be here in the first place" Kagome said as she turned to leave but was stopped by a clawed hand.

"I never ment what happened that day Kagome" Inuyasha said and Kagome froze in her spot. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a concerned tone.

"I remember" Kagome said in a low voice as she turned around. "What did you remember?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up into his eyes and glared at him. "Does this ring any bells? "Kagome I never ment nothing that happened that day!" Kagome yelled as he pushed him away from her. "You said that to the demon Kagome and some how I remember every thing that happened that day and exactly what happened when she killed herself! Inuyasha, I felt every little bit of pain she put herself threw and now I see why she killed her self , what you did to me would put any human out of there minds let alone the fact that it was a demon that died of a heart break." Kagome yelled out.

"I have had enough of this Inuyasha you either tell her to fuck off or kill her right here and right now, because only one of us is going to have you and it is going top be me!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome smiled a dark smile that would have even put the devil to shame, "Sorry Kikyo but if you want him then you are going to have to fight me for him because I am already marked as his mate so now what bitch!' Kagome yelled

Miroku stepped forward. "Inuyasha pick one now or else I will do it for you!" Miroku yelled causing Inuyasha to step back.

"No Miroku let me do this on my own! Because if I don't then I don't deserve him!" Kagome said as she continued to glair at Kikyo.

Kikyo smiled "Kagome, all you are is a shard detector with a nice piece of ass and that is all" Kikyo said as she smiled.

Kagome charged at Kikyo causing her to fall on the ground. Kagome sat up and begun hitting Kikyo in the face with her fists, Inuyasha just stood in shock that kagome could be so violent.

Kagome continued to hit Kikyo until Kikyo reached up and placed a glowing hand on Kagome's neck causing her to scream out in pain as her skin began to become purified then Kikyo kicked Kagome in her stomach, causing Kagome to fly into the wall with a lil help of her miko energy.

Every one stood in shock as they watched Kagome get up off the floor with her head down. Kirara transformed and began to growl as Kagome began to walk back towards Kikyo. Kagome then slowly lifted her head to look at Kikyo. Kagome had red eyes, light purple streaks down her face like Inuyasha's only more smaller and two on each side. Her fangs and claws were a bit longer then Inuyasha's. Kagome took another step forward but stopped when Inuyasha stepped in front of Kikyo to protect her from kagome.

"**Inuyasha move out of the way before I kill you myself!" ** Kagome growled out causing Inuyasha to take a step backwards. "**Inuyasha! I order you to stand down," **Kagome growled out once more. Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Kikyo but kagome is right. I belong to her now and you have to either back off of get killed by her." Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"Inuyasha, I am not going to back down so easily, kagome either you and me fight this out or you lose Inuyasha either way." Kikyo said as she stood up and stepped in front of Inuyasha. "Because if you don't then you are nothing but a waist of demonic energy that could have been used as someone's shard detector after Inuyasha gives you up" Kikyo said with a smug smile.

Kagome stood there growling. "How dare you talk low of me?" Kagome growled out. "Kikyo, you are the one who pitiful" Kagome said as she stood in a fighting stance.

"Oh? And exactly how is that?" Kikyo asked with a scowl on her face causing Kagome to smile.

"**Kikyo, you are only alive because you feed off the lost souls of humans. You were never ment to be alive nor were you ever ment to be here, I may not be from this era but I believe that there is a strange destiny that I have to fulfill before my passing time. Every thing happens for a reason. If Uratsua never brought you back alive then Inuyasha wouldn't have to suffer the rash decisions that you are making him go through." **Kagome said in calmer manner.

"You bitch!" Kikyo yelled as she tackled Kagome to the ground, she then reached over Kagome head to grab her bow and hit Kagome in the face with it. Kagome then kicked Kikyo off her and jumped to her feet. She then flexed her claws and begun laughing darkly causing a shiver to go down everyone's spine. "**Make sure you mane someone with your first attack next time. Because if you done then they have a nasty way of coming back, like this!"** Kagome growled as she slashed Kikyo in the chest wither claws, causing Kikyo to fall to the ground onto her knees.

Inuyasha, Miroku and ever one else stood in shock as kagome walked over to Kikyo bloody body and grabbed a hand full of her long hair. "Good night my Kikyo.' Kagome growled out as she shoved her hand threw kikyo's chest and wrapped her hand around kikyo's heart, she gave it a tight squeezes causing it to explode in her hand. Kagome stood back up and pulled her and out of kikyo's chest and tuned to Inuyasha.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch.

Kagome slowly turned to face Inuyasha as her demonic features turned back into her human features. After all of kagome's demonic features were completely gone Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha' Kagome said as she looked back over to Sango and Miroku and Shippo. Kagome went to take a step towards Shippo but her backed away from her and hid behind Sango's leg. She then looked down at the floor and slowly walked over to the huts entrance and walked out.

"Inuyasha, What would you like to do to Kikyo's body?" Asked Miroku, who felt sorry for his friend?

"Burn it and throw the ashes into a river, I don't want this to ever happen again." Said Inuyasha as he went to walk out of the hut but was stopped by Sango.

"Inuyasha what about Kagome? Sango asked as if she was scared of the answer she was going to get.

"Kagome is now a half demon because my blood got mixed with hers when we mated. We need to look for totosai in the morning, then when he is done making her to suppress her anger we can go and look for the fairy demoness and kill her and Kagome can purify the jewel and everything can go back to normal again, Now leave me alone, I have to find kagome." And with that Inuyasha walked out.

Inuyasha looked around and followed kagome's scent into the forest all the way to the Goshinboku (sacred tree). Inuyasha walked up to the tree and looked up into the branches to find kagome sitting in the tree crying. Inuyasha let out a small sigh and jumped up into the tree next to kagome.

Kagome looked next to her to see Inuyasha look at her with sorrow filled eyes. Kagome then tuned her head to look away from his eyes and continued to cry. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry" Kagome sobbed out.

Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms around Kagome shacking form and held her close to his chest. "What are you sorry for? You did what any other demoness would have done to claim their mate. You did nothing wrong kagome" Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and sighed. "But I killed the woman you loved and wanted to spend your life with, how can you say I did nothing wrong?" Kagome sobbed out.

"No Kagome, you are the woman that I want to spend my life with, if I didn't I would have never marked you, don't you see Kagome, I love you" Inuyasha said as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"I love you to Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha then leaned down and claimed her lips in a heated kiss that washed away all of Kagome's worries and troubles. Inuyasha was finally hers and there was no one to stop them from being together. Not now, not ever.

**A/n; I hope you all liked this chapter, I know I do. I am kind of surprised at how it turned out. Well I am going to go now and eat dinner. I will try to update as soon as possible ok? Keep reading all right. Ja! **


	21. Why do they hate me?

_**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Inuyasha. **_

_**A/n: Hey there people, if it took a while for this chapter to get up it was because my Internet got fucked up and now we have to get it reinstalled, sucks huh? Anyways. I hope you all loved the last chapter as much as I did, no really though, I loved how that one turned out ya knows? Lol I would put up my viewers names but like I said I have no access to the internet at the moment so I am just going to sit here and type up the new chapters so I don't have to do it later smart huh? So how are your lives going so far? Mine has been great, I have a vary loving boyfriend who claimed me as his wife and a nephew on the way. I'm getting A's and B's in all my classes and for once I have everything I want going for me. I have great friends and I love all my teachers (for once) lol. Well enough about me, let's get on with the chapter shall we? Please R&R and I hope you like it. Ja! **_

_**Warning! Lemon content, you have been warned. **_

_**Another disclaimer. I don't own Evanescence or the song Missing. **_

_(Flesh back) _

"No Kagome, you are the woman that I want to spend my life with, if I didn't I would have never marked you, don't you see Kagome, I love you" Inuyasha said as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"I love you to Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha then leaned down and claimed her lips in a heated kiss that washed away all of Kagome's worries and troubles. Inuyasha was finally hers and there was no one to stop them from being together. Not now, not ever.

Chapter 21- why do thay hate me?

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in Inuyasha's arms, which was still having trouble sleeping. Kagome leaned over and placed her lips to Inuyasha's cheek and gently kissed it. Inuyasha's eyes soon cracked open and looked around to find him and Kagome still in the Goshinboku. He then turned to look at Kagome who was smiling that lovely smile that he first fell in love with the vary first time he laid eyes on her.

Kagome looked into her hanyou's sleepy looking eyes and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head" Kagome whispered out causing Inuyasha to smile and pull her closer to his body. "Morning my lovely mate." Inuyasha whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

Inuyasha smiled when he seen her red cheeks and leaned down and kissed her forehead before sitting up with Kagome still in his lap. "Come on Kagome, we have to head back t Keade's hut before the others get up." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and jumped down the tree.

"Why do we have to get there before every one wakes up Inuyasha?" kagome asked as she and Inuyasha started towards the village.

"Because one, we have to burn Kikyo's body and throw her ashes away, then we have to find totosai to get him to make something to suppress your demonic side." Inuyasha said, as he looked strait forward.

"Oh" Was all Kagome said before looking backs down at the ground and let out a small sigh. _'He must be vary saddened by Kikyo's death, I can sense it somehow, he must hate me now. I hope I can make it up to him somehow, but how in the world am I going to do all that? I don't really even remember mating with him, so to me this whole side of him is still new to me. Oh well I'll figure it out soon' _Kagome thought before she looked up to see the village come into view.

Inuyasha looked over to see kagome looking as if she was in deep thought. _'She must still be blaming herself about Kikyo's death' _"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was still facing strait ahead. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said in her normal voice that causing Inuyasha to looked at her and raise an eyebrow before looked back down at the ground. "Don't trouble yourself to hard about Kikyo ok?" Inuyasha said in his normal irritated voice. Kagome nodded before she spoke up. "Ok Inuyasha"

The two walked until they stopped by Sango who was running up to them while dragging an unconscious monk behind her and Shippo on her left shoulder and Kirara on her right. "Hey Inuyasha are you ready to go yet to do the ceremony?" Sango asked as she glanced at Kagome before turning her full attention back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha notice this and let out a loud snarl. "Sango, you will respect my mate as you do me, you should know by now what happened when people talk down or disrespect a demons mate don't you? After all you are a demon slayer Sango" Inuyasha snarled causing Sango to bow to Kagome.

"I'm sorry my lady please for give me," Sango said as she looked back up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and walked by her. "Thank you Sango, that is much better" Inuyasha said as he walked into Keade's hut.

(With Sango and Kagome)

Kagome looked up at Shippo and smiled, Shippo looked at Kagome and slowly hid behind Sango's hair causing Kagome to frown and look at Sango. "So how are you all doing?" Kagome asked with her head down.

"Um fine and you?" Sango asked with out looking Kagome in the eyes. Kagome notice this and slowly walked by Sango while whispering. "If you didn't want to talk to me all you had to do was tell me to go away, it's obvious that I don't belong here any more." Kagome said as she took off towards the well. "Tell Inuyasha I went home!" Kagome yelled as she disappeared behind the trees causing Sango to let out a small sigh and looked down at Shippo, who was slowly climbing from behind her hair. "Shippo do you think that we are a lil hard on her? I mean she is still our friend right?" Sango asked.

Shippo looked up at Sango then back towards the direction that Kagome took off in. "I don't know, but all I know is that, that is my real mother, but I'm scared to find out if I am wrong because of what happened with the fairy demoness, they both smelled alike to me, but the only difference is that this kagome is Inu-youkai, not a fairy youkai" Shippo said with a sigh.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha sat against the wall and thought about the whole and Kikyo fight that happened last night. The truth was that he does still have feelings for Kikyo, only now its really to late to choose, he had already marked Kagome and if he had marked Kikyo, he could have died for betraying his mate. The whole thing was confusing to him and he really wanted to be with Kagome only problem is that he had almost been killed by the fairy demon Kagome so how does he know that he can trust his Kagome? The truth is that he couldn't, and the real issue is with the others, he could really care less of what they think of this situation now, but when he seen that Shippo would not go near her it hurt his feelings. Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl and stood up. I need to go talk to Kagome.

Inuyasha walked out of the hut to hear kagome yelling about her leaving to her time, he then looked at Sango who had her head down in shame. Now he was pissed. "Sango! What the hell did you do to make her leave?" Inuyasha yelled as his eyes flashed red while he walked up to her.

Sango seen his eyes turn from red back to gold and decided to back away. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened she just walked away I swear Inuyasha!" Sango begged. Inuyasha then turned and walk towards the direction of the well. "If Kagome kills her self again, this time it will be your fault" Inuyasha growled out.

(With Kagome)

Kagome continued to run to the well when she got there she jumped down it and let out a small sigh as the blue glow surrounded her body. When Kagome landed at the bottom she climbed out as fast as she could and ran into the house and into her room. Kagome then walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it while letting out heart racking sobs. "Why do they all hate me?" Kagome asked her self out loud. She then sat up and walked over to her CD player. "I'm not one for sad and depressing music but it sounds really good right now. Kagome then turned on her CD player and sat back down onto her bed as the song started playing.

**Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**

Kagome sat up as fast as she could when she heard her door being slammed open by none other then Inuyasha himself, He then walked over to kagome but stopped when he heard her singing. "Kagome?"

**  
You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

**(Lemon warning!) **

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and sat down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her sobbing form, he then looked down at Kagome's eyes and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Kagome gasped but then gave into the kiss and deepened it,

**_Chorus:_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
**  
Inuyasha slowly laid Kagome down on the bed and slowly pulled off her shirt while Kagome slowly undid the ties to Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha broke the kiss and pulled off his pants and then started on his shirt while Kagome slowly undid her pants. When Inuyasha got done with his shirts he then gabbed kagome's pant legs and ripped them off of her causing Kagome to gasp in shock.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**

Inuyasha then slowly climbed onto the bed and on top of Kagome, he then slowly spreaded her legs and kissed her passionately. He then leaned down to her ear. "Kagome I need you"

Kagome looked up at him and then slowly nodded. "Please be careful I still don't know how it all feels," Kagome whispered out as she turned her face away from him. **  
_Chorus:_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Inuyasha slowly entered Into Kagome and stopped, Kagome slowly nodded her head. "You can start now," Kagome whispered out softly. Inuyasha kissed her one more time. He then slowly started to move in and out of her causing Kagome to let out a small moan, he then started to pump his member a lil faster into her causing Kagome to moan louder and grasp onto his shoulders for dear life. Causing Inuyasha to smile when she moaned for him to go faster. **  
Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**

_Chorus_

Inuyasha began to pump into her even harder causing himself to moan out in pleasure. Inuyasha then pulled out of Kagome as his eyes began to flash red, then to gold. He then quickly turned Kagome onto her stomach and pulled her onto all fours before he crashed his throbbing member into her core, causing Kagome to also lose control of her demonic side and let out a small growl.

**  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**

_Chorus_  
Inuyasha continued to pound in to Kagome for a few moments until he released his seed into Kagome, causing her to let out a loud moan and collapsed as she came to her own just as powerful as Inuyasha's

Inuyasha then slowly pulled Kagome into his arms and placed the covers over both of their naked and sweaty bodies. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha looked down at her and whispered. 'You should get some rest Kagome ok?' Inuyasha said as he nuzzled his face into her silver hair causing Kagome to smile and nod. "Ok Inuyasha" Kagome said as she turned her back towards him.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha whispered into her ear causing Kagome to blush. "I love you to Inuyasha. Good night Inuyasha" Kagome said as she turned back around to face him. Inuyasha let out a small smile as he kissed her softly on her lips. "Good night my Kagome"

_**A/n: So how did you all like this chapter? I loved it, sorry for the surprise lemon, I just had to throw one in there, and I should place the warning up now huh? Lol well I hope you all review me ok? Until next time, JA! **_

****


	22. Still in love with kikyo?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

_**A/n: Hey there guys as you all can see I am not updateing on a regular scale **_

_**because I GOT MY INTERNET BACK! Sorry for the long delay and all but it **_

_**really isn't my fault so DONT BLAIM ME! Anyways I have one more thing to **_

_**ask of you people. Please don't comment on my spelling, for one I type to fast **_

_**when im stressed and two I dont have Microsoft word at this vary **_

_**moment...But I will soon after my boyfriend copies his on a disk and **_

_**downloads it onto my computer. I'll try harder to spell correctly ok? well **_

_**anyways on with the story! **_

_**Chapter 22- still in love with kikyo? **_

Kagome and inuyasha woke up a few hours later...Kagome looked next to her and

glanced at her alarm clock which read out as 1pm causing kagome to looked at

Inuyasha and sigh.

"Inuyasha we have to get back to the fudal era for kikyo's funeral"

KAgome said as she snuggled up to inuyasha's chest causing inuyasha to let out a

loud growl. Kagome then hurried and sat up and looked at inuyasha with confussion.

"What is it Inuyasha?" KAgome asked as she heared inuyahsa growl even louder.

Inuyasha sat up and pushed kagome off of him causing her to fall on the floor and

growled even louder as he stood above her body.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a frightened voice.

"Your in heat Kagome" Inuyasha growled out.

"Am I? Then why do you look like your gonna kill me?" KAgome asked

in a low voice.

"Because I am not ready to be burdened with a pup just yet Kagome!" Inuyasha

yelled out causing kagome to let loose a tear or two.

"Fine! I don't want to have any of your pups anyways!" Kagome yelled out as

she got up and walked to the bathroom.

(With Inuyasha)

_Ok what the hell was all that about? Inuyasha asked his self. _

_**Your still in love with kikyo and I am not ready to be hearing annoying **_

_**cries from a pup! yelled Inuyasha's demon side. **_

_ok then, stop yelling at her and we wont have to deal with any annoying crying ok? _

_Inuyasha asked his demon side. _

_**Whatever... **_

(With Kagome)

What is with that jerk anyways? he was just fine a few moments ago, why is he being

so mean now? Kagome asked herself. **'_He probally still misses Kikyo and got mad _**

_**when you mentioned her and the fact that your in heat and he's used to her **_

_**sent and not ours.' Said kagome's demon side. **_

_"But then what are you trying to tell me? that Inuyasha is still in love with kikyo and _

_not me? well everyone else hates me so i can only see why he is being so mean.' _

_Kagome thought. _'well I guess I sould go and talk to him.' kagome said as she finished

putting on a shirt.

a/n: Hello people...this here is the set up for the next chapter ok? Ill update my other stories as soon as possible ok? thank you all bye!


	23. Never again

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters…. **_

_**A/n: Hello all my great viewers! I am glad to announce that I hate my computer working now and Microsoft word so yay! Lol sorry but I'm like really happy right now and plus its like 10am too so yeah…can ya blame me? Well anyways…on to the story…. **_

_**(Flash back)**_

With Inuyasha)

_Ok what the hell was all that about? Inuyasha asked his self. _

_**You're still in love with Kikyo and I am not ready to be hearing annoying **_

_**Cries from a pup! Yelled Inuyasha's demon side. **_

_Ok then, stop yelling at her and we wont have to deal with any annoying crying ok? _

_Inuyasha asked his demon side. _

_**Whatever... **_

(With Kagome)

What is with that jerk anyways? He was just fine a few moments ago, why is he being

So mean now? Kagome asked herself. **'_He probably still misses Kikyo and got mad _**

_**When you mentioned her and the fact that you're in heat and he's used to her **_

_**Sent and not ours.' Said Kagome's demon side. **_

_"But then what are you trying to tell me? That Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo and _

_Not me? Well everyone else hates me so I can only see why he is being so mean.' _

_Kagome thought. _'Well I guess I should go and talk to him.' Kagome said as she finished

Putting on a shirt.

(End of flashback)

Kagome walked out of the bathroom to see Inuyasha sitting on the bed with his arms crossed thinking. Kagome then slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. She sat there for a minuet to see if Inuyasha would say anything to her but when he didn't Kagome took it as a sign to start talking.

"Look Inuyasha I-I " Kagome said but stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Shut up Kagome" Inuyasha said as he pulled her into his arms and placed his chin on top of her head.

"But I-I" Kagome said until Inuyasha let out a low growl, causing her to be quiet once more.

"I know what you are going to say Kagome, and all I got to say is that its all in your head" Was all Inuyasha said until he sat up and bit and pulled Kagome into his lap so he could look at her face. He then stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled. "You are my mate Kagome…I chose you, not her. And I am not going to make the mistake of choosing her over you again." Inuyasha said before he pulled Kagome into a soft kiss.

Kagome then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him closer causing Inuyasha to smile. He then turned their bodies and gently laid Kagome down and began kissing her neck causing her to moan. "Inuyasha I'm in heat, and we cant do this…" Kagome mumbled.

"I know" was all Inuyasha said before he sat up…. "Now come on Kagome, we have to finally put to rest all our problems." Inuyasha said before getting off Kagome and getting dressed.

"KAGOME BREAKFAST IS READY!" yelled Kagome's mom from down stairs, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then back to the door. "Sorry mom but we are running late to Kikyo's fu-" Kagome said until she was pushed out of the way by Inuyasha

"We are coming!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome's hand and rushed her down stairs.

_**A/n: I Know it was really short you guys but bare with me I have 5 other stories to write but ill update soon ok? Love you all you guys been great. Byez! **_


	24. Kikyo's funeral

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha peoples ok? Well now that we have all that under way….**_

_**A/n: Hey there every one how are all of you doing? I am great! Just sitting here bored and finally have free time on my hands and seeings how the internet isn't doing much for me right now because there is nothing I really feel like looking at for an hour or so I decided to update…. shocking isn't it? Lol well I'm just going to try and make this chapter as long as possible ok? Byez! **_

Chapter 24: Kikyo's funeral 

After breakfast Kagome and Inuyasha finished getting ready for there trip to the funeral, as well as making Kagome pack lots of ramen for Inuyasha. The two then jumped down the well to the feudal era, Inuyasha then helped Kagome out of the well and then they bother went to walk towards the village and say Sakura petals flying in the wind, Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Come on Kagome it is starting" Was all Inuyasha said before grabbing her hand and walking her towards the village.

When Kagome and Inuyasha get there Sango and Miroku were dressed in different outfits, instead of their normal kimonos. Sango was wearing a light green kimono with pink Sakura blossoms all over it. And Miroku was wearing a light blue kimono. Kagome looked at Sango and then looked back down to the ground and turned her head. Sango saw this and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome we have something for you, its in the hut" She then slowly grabbed Kagome's hand and then began to slowly pull Kagome in the hut. Kagome looked confused as she followed the Demon slayer into the hut.

Sango then pulled out a white kimono that had pink Sakura blossoms all over the bottom. It also had a pink obi. Sango then helped Kagome into the kimono and then walked out side and saw Inuyasha talking to Miroku and what she saw was a totally different Inuyasha. Inuyasha was wearing an all black Hoari and black Hakamas (sp?).

Inuyasha saw Kagome and walked up to her and smiled. "Hey K'gome" He said in a low voice and nuzzled his face in her neck causing Kagome to relax. Kagome smiled then looked over at Sango and asked were Shippo was.

"Sango, um where is Shippo?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head.

"Oh he went to help Kaede with Kikyo's body" Miroku said with a great amount of discomfort in his voice, hoping the hanyou won't get mad.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see what his reaction was and all he did was nod. 'Maybe Inuyasha really does want me and not her' Kagome thought as she turned around and went into the hut and sat down for a bit.

A few moments later Sango walked into the hut. "Hey um Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she took a seat next to the quiet miko.

Kagome stared at the floor for a few moments before she looked at Sango with a huge smile on her face. "Why would there be anything wrong Sango? Nope everything is fine here!" Kagome said in a loud cheery voice.

"I'm not buying it Kagome" Sango said as she raised her eyes brow at the distressed girl.

Kagome let out a sigh before turning her attention back to the floor, "Everything seems so unreal" Kagome said as she turned to look at Sango with tears in her eyes. "I mean first Inuyasha and Kikyo are together, then I try to kill Inuyasha, then I run home, and then I don't remember anything after that, and then I wake up hearing that I am supposed to be dead and that I'm Inuyasha's mate and I committed suicide and then I tried to kill Inuyasha again when really I'm supposed to be dead. Then I get home and my room is black when it was pink, and then I go to my closet and everything is black, and, and" Kagome stopped before so just began to sob into her hands. And now Kikyo's dead because I killed her!" Kagome yelled before she continued to cry even harder.

Sango was shocked to the spot. 'What do I say to that?' Sango asked herself. Sango then pulled Kagome into a hug and began to slowly rub her back in soothing motions while trying to calm her down. "Kagome it wasn't your fault"

"Then who's was it?" Kagome yelled.

"It was the fairy demoness that had been the cause of your memory loss and now she is the reason why Kikyo is dead. You fought Kikyo for Inuyasha and by all demon rights Inuyasha belongs to you now." Sango said in a commanding manner. "So stop your bitching Kagome, you have to step up to the plate and finish that demon off before she destroys you and Inuyasha and takes the Shikon Jewel." Sango yelled out even louder.

"Your right! After this funeral, that bitches head is mine" Kagome said in a dark voice as she turned and looked over at Inuyasha who looked back at Kagome and watched her walk away.

Inuyasha then turned and faced Kikyo's body, "What are you thinking Kagome?"

A/n: Hello everyone. I got bored and was home for once so I decided to update lol. So how is everyone doing? I'm sorry for not updating but I've either been gone or swamped with homework lol. Well I'm going to go work on my other stories now talk to you all later Byez!

Emo Mistress Ravina


	25. Kikyo's funeral part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other main characters of the show.

A/n: I hate being so damn late to update. I was going to wait till later but I'm bored and have a lot on my mind so why not! Lol I'm going to update my stories depending on how many reviews they have lol. I'm still going to update them all but it will be in a different order is all. Well I'm going to go hope you all love this chapter.

Chapter 25:kikyo's funeral and final goodbyes

Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see what his reaction was and all he did was nod. 'Maybe Inuyasha really does want me and not her' Kagome thought as she turned around and went into the hut and sat down for a bit.

A few moments later Sango walked into the hut. "Hey um Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she took a seat next to the quiet miko.

Kagome stared at the floor for a few moments before she looked at Sango with a huge smile on her face. "Why would there be anything wrong Sango? Nope everything is fine here!" Kagome said in a loud cheery voice.

"I'm not buying it Kagome" Sango said as she raised her eyes brow at the distressed girl.

Kagome let out a sigh before turning her attention back to the floor, "Everything seems so unreal" Kagome said as she turned to look at Sango with tears in her eyes. "I mean first Inuyasha and Kikyo are together, then I try to kill Inuyasha, then I run home, and then I don't remember anything after that, and then I wake up hearing that I am supposed to be dead and that I'm Inuyasha's mate and I committed suicide and then I tried to kill Inuyasha again when really I'm supposed to be dead. Then I get home and my room is black when it was pink, and then I go to my closet and everything is black, and, and" Kagome stopped before so just began to sob into her hands. And now Kikyo's dead because I killed her!!!!" Kagome yelled before she continued to cry even harder.

Sango was shocked to the spot. 'What do I say to that?' Sango asked herself. Sango then pulled Kagome into a hug and began to slowly rub her back in soothing motions while trying to calm her down. "Kagome it wasn't your fault"

"Then who's was it?" Kagome yelled.

"It was the fairy demoness that had been the cause of your memory loss and now she is the reason why Kikyo is dead. You fought Kikyo for Inuyasha and by all demon rights Inuyasha belongs to you now." Sango said in a commanding manner. "So stop your bitching Kagome, you have to step up to the plate and finish that demon off before she destroys you and Inuyasha and takes the Shikon Jewel." Sango yelled out even louder.

"Your right! After this funeral, that bitches head is mine" Kagome said in a dark voice as she turned and looked over at Inuyasha who looked back at Kagome and watched her walk away.

Inuyasha then turned and faced Kikyo's body, "What are you thinking Kagome?"

Kagome continued walking till she reached a hill that over look the village. She let out a small sigh as she sat down in the think green grass. While sitting there Kagome could see everyone and the whole funeral beginning. Kagome then scooted over to a rock next to her and laid against it and looked up at the sky. "Inuyasha doesn't need me for the ceremony. I'm sure he would rather be alone with out me" Kagome said to the air as she let out another sigh and looked back down at the village.

"Whatever the reason for you believing that, just for the record I personally think its bullshit that you think that Kagome" said the figure behind her causing Kagome to jump out and pull out a dagger.

Kagome turned to the speaker and took a step back. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she lowered the dagger,

"Kagome what are you doing out here?" Was all he could ask as he watched the insecure girl in front of him.

"Nothing I was just thinking" Kagome said as she sat back down.

"About me and Kikyo" Was all he said before snatching Kagome up by her arm and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha please don't hurt me" Kagome said as she started to cry and threw her arms around him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with hurt in his eyes. "You actually think I would hurt you?"

Kagome gasped as she took a step back and shook her head and looked down. "No I don't really think that but I am just so confused" Kagome said as she started to cry as she fell to her knee's in front of Inuyasha.

"How can you love me Inuyasha? I killed Kikyo…" Kagome whispered. "That and I don't even know who I am anymore. How can you be so sure that I am not the fairy demon herself out to kill you again?" Kagome sobbed out.

Inuyasha had enough. He then grabbed Kagome and pinned her down to the ground and bit her ear and yelled at her. "Kagome is you keep you fucking yapping about this shit I am going to punish you for your stupid ness! I am not mad about you killing Kikyo! I told you that already. I wanted you as my mate, not her! I know you are my mate because you bare my mark! The fairy demon didn't! Kagome I love you and only you." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Please stop saying all this bullshit, you not only hurting yourself but your hurting me." Inuyasha said as he continued to kiss Kagome softly and nuzzling her neck with his face.

Kagome relaxed and stop crying. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I love you to and I don't want to hurt you anymore" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Kagome then let go of him and stood up and smiled. "Shall we return?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head.

When Inuyasha and Kagome returned everyone looked up and smiled. "Hey there you guys are" Miroku said as he stood up from his sitting spot.

"What are they doing now?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are about to burn her body but they decided to wait till you two were back" Sango said as she walked up to the three with Shippo and Kirara with her. "So are you going Kagome?" Sango Said as she looked at Inuyasha who looked at Kagome and Kagome smiled. "Yeah I'm going Sango" Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha.

Kagome and the gang all walked up the shrine steps where they saw Kaede lighting the fires Inuyasha let out a small sigh and Kagome grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze causing Inuyasha to relax. "thanks" was all he said, Kagome smiled and nodded. Kaede say they group and walked over to them with a light smile.

"They are about to begin the ceremony, Inuyasha would you like to help us With Kikyo's body?" Kaede asked as she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "I don't mind Inuyasha." Kagome said as she nuzzled his face with hers causing him to relax. Inuyasha then turned to Kaede and nodded.

Inuyasha then followed Kaede into the shrine, leaving Kagome with the others. "Kagome may I ask why you let him go?" Asked Sango. Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. "Inuyasha was closer to her then anyone, plus she loved him and he had loved her at one point. It would only be right if he had said his last good byes as well as put Kikyo to rest for once and for all." Kagome said.

"Yes we know that but are you upset at all about letting him go?" Asked Miroku. "No" was all Kagome said.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other a shrugged; maybe Kagome really was over it. But they wouldn't know other wise until she said something.

A few hours later Inuyasha had come out, he looked depressed and was slightly sweating from the heat of the fire that was burning in the shrine. He walked up to Kagome and tugged on her hand to get her attention like a child would. Kagome looked at him and somehow understood what he wanted and nodded, she looked at the others. "We'll be right back" Kagome said as she jumped on Inuyasha's back and they took off into the night.

"Sango where do you think they are going?" Asked Miroku.

"I suppose he needs comfort and doesn't want us to see him like this." Sango said with a small sigh.

"Inuyasha can be so stubborn sometimes, but still I can understand why he wants away from here and into Kagome's arms" Shippo said with a sad voice.

"Why is that Shippo?" Miroku and Sango asked.

"Because Kagome reminds Inuyasha of Kikyo. He must be thinking about how it would be if he buried Kagome like that." Said Shippo.

"Maybe when they come back we will know, until then I'm not expecting them for the rest of the night. We should all get some sleep. We had a long day today" Said Miroku as he stood up and started off towards the hut followed by everyone else.

A/n: Omg I finished!!! Hehehe. Well time to get started on my other ones. Byez!

Shadow Caster Ravina

aka Kida Kiddie Kitsune


	26. Proud To have you as A mate

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha 

**A/n: Hey they're everyone. How are you all doing? In good. Just a bit tired and what not but I am going to do this chapter before retire to bed lol. So I hope you all like this. I don't know how long this is going to be but if its short I promise Ill make the other one longer ok? Well I am going to go. Hope you all like this chapter as much as I like writing it lol. Well Love you all! Byez!! **

**Kida Kitsune **

Chapter 26-Proud To Have You As My Mate

(Flashback)

_A few hours later Inuyasha had come out, he looked depressed and was slightly sweating from the heat of the fire that was burning in the shrine. He walked up to Kagome and tugged on her hand to get her attention like a child would. Kagome looked at him and somehow understood what he wanted and nodded, she looked at the others. "We'll be right back" Kagome said as she jumped on Inuyasha's back and they took off into the night. _

"_Sango where do you think they are going?" Asked Miroku. _

"_I suppose he needs comfort and doesn't want us to see him like this." Sango said with a small sigh. _

"_Inuyasha can be so stubborn sometimes, but still I can understand why he wants away from here and into Kagome's arms" Shippo said with a sad voice. _

"_Why is that Shippo?" Miroku and Sango asked. _

"_Because Kagome reminds Inuyasha of Kikyo. He must be thinking about how it would be if he buried Kagome like that." Said Shippo. _

"_Maybe when they come back we will know, until then I'm not expecting them for the rest of the night. We should all get some sleep. We had a long day today" Said Miroku as he stood up and started off towards the hut followed by everyone else._

(End of flashback)

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to go deeper into the forest. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face and saw that his bangs were covering his eyes, but enough to where he can see where he was going. Kagome let out a small sigh as she hugged Inuyasha tighter.

Inuyasha then stopped at a clearing with a hot spring and a waterfall. Inuyasha then put Kagome down and walked to the tree and growled and began taking his anger out on the tree, causing him to tear and shred the bark off the defenseless tree's trunk. Then punching a whole threw the middle of it.

Kagome watching her mate do this caused her demon side to take control. Kagome's eyes flashed red causing her to run to Inuyasha and begin to pull him away from the tree and stood in front of him and whimper. Inuyasha stopped as soon as he realized his mate was upset and was whining and submitting to him. Inuyasha then dropped to his knees and hugged kagome's lags. Kagome then reverted to her normal self and sunk down in front of Inuyasha and pulled him into a hug.

"Kagome I love you so much, swear to me that you'll never leave my side" Inuyasha said as he hugged her tighter.

Kagome smiled and tilted Inuyasha's Head to look at her face. "You know I wont ever leave your side Inuyasha.' Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha softly. "I love you Inuyasha"

"I love you two kagome" Inuyasha said as he began to tear up but clearly showing kagome that he was fighting it.

Kagome smiled and began to tear up as she pulled him against her chest, she then began to stroke his back softly as she began to slowly rock back and forth as she spoke softly in his hear. "Shhh let it out if you have to, its ok. Its just you and me my mate" kagome whispered as she hugged him tighter.

Inuyasha nodded as he hugged her tighter and submitted to cry just this once"

(Back To The Village)

Kaede came out of the shrine and walked back to the hut where her companions greeted the old woman.

Sango looked up and smiled meekly. "What happened Kaede?" Sango asked. Sango asked as she fed the fire.

"Inuyasha realized he had to let go" Kaede said as she stared at the fire.

"Do you think Inuyasha will be ok?" Miroku asked.

"He has kagome to calm him down from his rampaging." Sango said in a sad voice.

"Is Inuyasha going to be ok?" Asked Shippo, who looked up at Sango?

"Inuyasha just needs some time alone with kagome. They should be back by Morning" Miroku said as he patted the Kitsune cub on the head. "He will be fine after he lets everything out" Miroku said as he nodded.

(Back With Inuyasha and Kagome)

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and smiled. _'He is asleep' _Kagome then reached over to her bag and pulled out her sleeping bag and slowly unzipped it hoping to not wake up Inuyasha. She then covered them both up and relaxed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Asked Kagome as she hugged him a bit tighter.

"No" Was all he said before sitting up. Inuyasha then turned to kagome and Smiled.

"Kagome want to take a bath with me?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up and looked at the hot spring,

Kagome blushed and looked down. "Sure" Kagome said as she stood up and began taking her clothes off. Then turned to Inuyasha who was staring at the ground.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked as she walked up to him. Inuyasha nodded and began taking off his clothes and walked into the water. Kagome then walked to the edge of the water and sunk in slowly and smiled. Inuyasha then swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Hmm I love you kagome" Inuyasha said as he kissed her neck.

Kagome leaned her head back and smiled. "I love you too my mate" Kagome said with a content sigh.

Inuyasha then pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Kagome, what do you think about having pups?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gasped and looked at him with a shocked expression. "I would love to, but shouldn't we wait?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha lifter her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her against a rock.

"I planned on waiting" Inuyasha said as he kissed her neck. "I just wanted to know what you think on the matter" Inuyasha said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I would love to have your pups Inuyasha" Kagome said as she nuzzled her face with his.

"When?" Asked Inuyasha in a husky voice.

"As soon as things are safer, besides, we have two enemies now. Well let the fairy kill Naraku and Ill kill her and we will purify the jewel and everything will be over and then we can start our family" kagome said with a determined expression on her face.   
Inuyasha smiled. "That's my kagome" He said as he kissed her roughly.

(LEMON)

Kagome deepened the kiss and began to grind her hips with Inuyasha's causing him to moan. Inuyasha then pulled away from the kiss to thrust into her core and began pumping into her. Causing kagome to moan his name as she hit her first climax. Inuyasha the pulled out of Kagome and turned her around to face the rock wall she was currently leaning on. He then bent her over slightly and thrusted into her and began to thrust into her roughly causing kagome to scream and moan. Kagome then moaned out his name causing Inuyasha to snap and release into her core. Inuyasha then turned Kagome around to face him and pulled her into his arms and smiled.

(Lemon over)

"I love you" Inuyasha said as he looked down at the tiny exhausted girl in his arms,

:I Love you too Inuyasha" Kagome said as she yawned.

"Your tired baby lets go to bed." Inuyasha said as he turned around and jumped out of the hot spring and wrapped a towel around the both of them before grabbing Kagome's blanket and watching kagome fall asleep.

Inuyasha then closed his eyes as one thought crossed his mind.

'_I am so glad to have you as my mate Kagome' _

**a/n: OMG I finished!!! Woot to me! Lol. Well good night everyone Byez! REVIEW!!!!!! **

**Kida Kitsune **


End file.
